Fullmetal Rain
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: Kacie and Alayna have their own goals. That's why Kacie became a state alchemist. For the information. What happens when they have to team up with Edward and Alphonse Elric? Where are these girls from, and what's their past? Ed/OC and slight Al/OC, and Envy/OC.
1. Episode One: Fullmetal Rain!

**A/N: So, this is another Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction. This stars me and my best friend. Now, enough of me. Read on!**

* * *

Episode One: Fullmetal Rain!

Ed's POV

I walked over to the Freezer. It was gross. There were dead bodies everywhere. He had this insane smile on his face as I took the spear out of the ground. "All the water in their body. Boiled." I said.

"You of all people should know great deeds require great sacrifice!" Isaac said back

"THE LAWS OF ALCHEMY DON'T JUSTIFY MURDER!" I yelled back. I turned the spear into a mallet and pointed it at him. I went to hit him, but he used the metal on his arms as shields. Al tried to help, but it did nothing. Isaac grabbed my automail and tried to use alchemy.

"WHAT?!" He said. "ALL THE WATER IN YOUR ARM SHOULD OF BOILED!"

"If it's any constellation, you ruined my coat."

"A young gifted alchemist with an automail right arm, who doesn't use transmutation circles." Isaac said. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist!"

_Later_

After I had unleashed my anger on him, we finally caught Isaac. "Thank you Alchemist." One of the soldiers said to Al. I fixed my coat up and slipped it on with a huge smile.

"Well, I'm not the one you should be thanking." He said back.

"C'mon Al, let's get going." I said as we walked off.

"What if he gets away?" Al asked.

"He'll be fine." I answered.

Kacie's POV

I walked next to Alayna down the street. Mustang had called us in. I whistled as we walked over to the Freezer. "S'up?" Alayna asked.

"Ah. Sapphire. We need you to escort him to headquarters." We nodded, and grabbed him. Halfway there, he managed to get out.

"Stay put." I said as I smashed his face into the concrete. Alayna picked him up and put the handcuffs back on him. Before I knew it, Alayna had gotten behind me as steam flew everywhere. When we looked, the popsicle alchemist was gone.

"Son of a gun." Alayna mumbled under her breath.

"Let's go report to Mustang." I said as we walked the rest of the way to Central.

"At least you got to smash his head into the concrete." Alayna told me. I smiled at that comment. "You're the weirdest child I've ever met." She said with a shake of her head.

"And that's why we're friends."

Ed's POV

Mustang started saying how the Freezer got away, and how it was our fault. "If we did so horribly, then why don't you hire someone else?"

"And who said I didn't?" He asked me with a smirk. "You two-"

"Yo Roy!" Someone burst in. "How's it going? I heard they got you on the case of the Freezing Alchemist!" He turned to us. He started shaking Al's hand. "So, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist I've been hearing about!"

"Actually, I'm his younger brother." Al told him.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea he'd be so-"

'_Say short. I dare you.' _I thought.

"Hughes!" Mustang said. "Why are you here?"

"I understand that you two don't have anywhere to stay." Maes said to us. "Well, you'll be staying with my family tonight!" He grabbed us and dragged us to his house.

Kacie's POV

I flopped down on the couch in Mustang's office. Alayna sat down in one of the chairs. Mustang looked at us with a look that said, 'be serious.' Being the person I am, I completely ignored him. Until the fuhrer walked in.

Alayna and I stood up. "Fuhrer King Bradley. What an honor." I said. We both bowed.

"No need for the formalities." He said with a smile. Did he know? "I heard you had a run in with Isaac McDougle."

"I'm sorry that we let him get away." I said.

"It's fine. As long as someone manages to catch him and contain him." He said before leaving. A shiver went down my spine.

"Creepy." I said quietly.

"So, I saw that there was a crack in the sidewalk." Mustang said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised he got away. I did smash his head into concrete." I said with a smile.

"I thought so." He said.

"Are you proud?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"She does that a lot. You should've seen her when we were in school." Alayna said. "Anyone ever got in a fight with her, they did it with no witnesses. She smashed the person's head into the ground, and they forgot everything that happened!" We all laughed.

"Well, we'll let you know if anything happens." Mustang said. We nodded and left.

"That was a nice talk." Alayna said. "But there's someone else on the case. I'm pretty sure." I nodded. "Let's forget about that though. I'm pretty sure we'll see who."

Ed's POV

We ran over when we saw Armstrong fighting Isaac. We ran after him, until he stopped. He lit up all of his circles. He was using a Philosopher's Stone! He smiled and hopped on one of the glaciers he made. We used alchemy and jumped on after him.

"You think you can stop me?!" He asked. He used some ice as throwing knives. One of them hit Al and knocked off his head. "There's no one in there." He said. "I GET IT NOW! THE AUTOMAIL! THE SOUL ATTACHED TO THE ARMOUR! YOU TWO DID HUMAN TRANSMUTATION!"

_Flashback_

"AL!" I screamed. "It's all my fault." I said as tears streamed down my face. "No." I said as I knocked down a suit of armour. I took some of my blood and made a seal. "YOU WON'T TAKE HIM TOO! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! HE'S ALL I'VE GOT LEFT!"_  
_

_Flashback Over_

__"You know, there are some lines you really shouldn't cross." I said. I hit him on the head, and Al kicked him off of the iceberg. We jumped down after him.

"Give up Isaac. You have no more water left to use." Al said to him.

"I have all the water I need. 70% of my body!" He made a spear out of his blood and threw it into my arm before running off.

Kacie's POV

We ran out the door and down the stairs of the hotel. Mustang had called us about Isaac, and said that he needed out help. When we made it to the streets, we looked in the alleyways. "I hope we aren't too late." Alayna said as we looked.

"We'll be fine." I told her with a smile. _'This guy's going down!' _I thought. We kept looking until we found him in one. He must of been in a fight because he was bleeding badly.

"The Sapphire Ran Alchemist." He said as he made a spear out of his blood. I turned my automail into a knife. He ran over to me, and I stabbed him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, and a Philosopher's Stone fell out of him and broke.

"Let's head home." I said. She nodded, and we walked back to the hotel. When we got there, I wiped the blood off of my automail.

"Kacie! It's for you!" Alayna held out the phone. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"This is Colonel Mustang. I need to see you two at noon tomorrow in my office." He hung up.

"We'll be visiting Mustang tomorrow." I said.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing, so it must be important."

* * *

**A/N: What does Mustang want? Well, you'll have to wait for the fourth episode to find out that. Next episode is the flashback episode. Yay! Please review, and that's all for now.**


	2. Episode Two: Flashback Episode: Part One

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? How lucky! This is Alayna and Kacie's flashback episode. I loved writing this one for some reason, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 2: Flashback Episode: Part One!

Alayna's POV

I sat next to Kacie, with my parents on the other side of me. It was Friday night, so we were all watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood together. Netflix had finally gotten all the episodes. We were on the very last one. Kacie's parents came in with some popcorn and the Wii remote.

By the end of the episode, Kacie had finally stopped crying. She wiped off her eyes, and smiled. "That was an awesome show." She told us. "I wish I could kill Envy, but Roy beat me too it."

"Yeah, and Alphonse was even better as a human." I said. Kacie laughed.

"I bet you would date him if you could." Kacie's dad said.

"I would." I answered. "I would marry Al, Kacie would marry Edward, and then we would be sisters!" We both smiled at the thought. The smile didn't last long. The door crashed down, and none other than Envy walked in.

"Girls, go upstairs." My dad said.

"But-" I started.

"GO!" Kacie's dad said. We ran up the stairs to the attic. On the way up, we heard four screams. Our parents were dead. When we got up to the attic, we locked the door. We heard footsteps, and the door opened.

"If I'm gonna die, I at least want my last wish." Kacie said as she picked up a lamp. She threw it at Envy, and it hit him in the head. There were shards on his face. "TAKE THAT!" She yelled at him.

"You're gonna pay for that you (beep)." Envy said as he walked over to us. He cut his arm, and drew a transmutation circle.

"That's a human transmutation circle." I said as it lit up. There was a red flash before everything went black. Next thing I knew, I was laying on my back. I looked around. It was Resembool from FMAB.

"Now, time to die." Envy grabbed a gun from nowhere (you can do that in anime) and shot at Kacie. Not thinking, I jumped in front of her, and the bullet shot me. That pain was the last thing I felt.

I was brought to a white space. "I can't be here!" I yelled.

"And why is that?" A voice asked. It was Truth.

"You of all people would know!" I said as tears streamed down my face. "She's gonna do Human Transmutation!"

"That's the fun part." It said with a smile.

Kacie's POV

I watched as Envy ran off. "YOU (BLEEP)!" I yelled. Alayna's brown hair laid over her face. I cried when I saw that her brown eyes became dull, and she stopped breathing. "I'm gonna do it. I'm doing human transmutation." I told myself. I had to do this. All of her friends back home didn't know she died. Hell, they were probably gonna think we were dead.

I trained for about a year before I set up. I took the house I lived in and drew a transmutation circle on the ground. I put all the ingredients together, and clapped my hands. My blonde hair flew in the air as some wind started up, and my blue eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful golden light. The golden light quickly changed to a purple. A giant eye appeared, and I knew what was happening. I was about to see Truth.

"Does it ever get lonely here?" I asked once I was in Truth's realm.

"Not really." It answered. "You know what's gonna happen." It smiled, and some hands grabbed me.

"I always thought Truth was a-" The gate closed before I could finish. I closed my eyes as I let all the information soak in. It wasn't like I hadn't seen Truth before. I saw him when I first came here. When I got out of the gate, I watched the blood come out of my arm. My arm had been taken by Truth.

I might have screamed. Memories were blurred at that point. I bandaged my wound and walked out of my house. I got the dried blood off of me the best I could. I walked over to the Rockbell's house and knocked on the door. Winry opened the door and gasped. I guess I looked pretty pale.

"How about you come inside and lay down. I'll get to work on your automail." She brought me inside, and I laid down on the couch. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I had automail for an arm. "Thanks." I said to Winry.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile. "Oh, and I never got to introduce myself. I'm Winry."

"I'm Kacie."

"I've been working on automail for awhile, so you don't have to go through therapy."

"That's awesome!" I said with a smile. We hung out for an hour or two, but then I had to go. "I should get going." I told her. "I promise I'll visit though."

"Alright. I'll see ya." We hugged, and then I left. When I got to my house, there were a couple of people there. It was Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.

"Excuse me, but why are you at my house?" I asked them.

"Why is there a human transmutation circle on the floor?" Mustang asked.

"Why should I tell you anything? You're a stranger to me." He just smiled.

"I'm Roy Mustang, and this is Riza Hawkeye." He said as he showed me his watch. "And I need to know if you did Human Transmutation."

Alayna's POV

I woke up in a dark room, but for some reason, I could see. I looked at myself, and ran a hand against my skin. As I did, a ton of memories rushed into my brain. I looked at my hair. It was black instead of brown. I found a lightswitch, and saw there was nothing in the room except a mirror, and the bed I was on.

"Oh my Truth." I said as I looked in the mirror and saw my bright purple eyes and tattoo. "I'm a homunculus." I opened doors, until I was outside. I was still in Resembool for some reason.

_'Stupid homunculi.' _I thought. _'Except me.'_ I walked around town until I saw Kacie. I also saw Mustang and Hawkeye. I hid behind some bushes until they had left.

"Alayna, you can come out now." Kacie said. She had known I was hiding the whole time. When I stepped out, she ran over and tackled me in a hug. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault you're a homunculus. But hey, we'll go looking for the Philosopher's Stone."

"Maybe we'll run into Ed and Al." I told her with a smile.

"I'm heading to Central to become a state alchemist." She told me. "Maybe we'll see Ed and Al." I smiled, and we stood up. "We can live out our dreams of marriage." We both broke out in laughter.

We talked on the way to her house. She made a coat to cover up her arm. It was light blue, with a dark red alchemy sign on each shoulder. She also made a suitcase, and put all her stuff in it. She changed into jean shorts and a white tank top. She slipped her coat on over it, and we left.

I hid the tattoo that was on my neck. I would probably be killed if anyone saw it. We made it all the way to Central without any problems. When we got there, we met Mustang in his office. He looked at me and put on his gloves.

Kacie stepped in front of me. "If you kill her, you have to kill me." She said with a glare. "I'm not letting her die again." Mustang sighed and put away his gloves.

"I'll show you the way to the examination room." Mustang told her. She nodded, and they left.

Kacie's POV

After the exam, I met Mustang and Alayna in Mustang's office. Mustang smiled and threw something at me. I caught it, and almost screamed. I had passed the exam. Alayna saw it, and we both did our happy dance. Mustang looked at us like we were crazy, and I guess we were.

"You're name is the Sapphire Rain Alchemist." Mustang told me.

"I like that." I said with a smile. "Now, what do you know about the Philosopher's Stone?"

* * *

**A/N: And that was the flashback. Yes, Kacie and Alayna are FMAB fans, but they don't know what's gonna happen because they're changing the story. That's it for now peoples!**


	3. Episode Three: First meeting!

**A/N: Since you probably know the story, I decided to skip Ed and Al's flashback. Sorry if you hate me now. Still, I have some reviews that I wanna reply to.**

_Ed' .Kitten- If you don't like reading something 'that might as well be the show' then I don't suggest reading this. This will include a lot of scenes from FMA and from Brotherhood. I'm glad you liked my chapter though. Thanks for reading._

_Alex-Eats-Cake13- Of course you can hug me! *Hugs* Yeah, my friend that stars in this, in the real world, she doesn't watch FMA, but she liked the idea for the story. Of course I'll be your partner in crime! I'd be honored. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Thank you for reviewing and thank you to all of those who read it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the rest.**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Episode 3: First Meeting!

Ed's POV

I watched as two girls walked in. One had blonde hair that was held in a ponytail, and light blue eyes. She looked to be about my size, maybe an inch shorter. The other had black hair and dark purple eyes. She was a couple inches taller than the other one, and on her neck was an Ouroboros. This girl was walking around with a homunculus?

"Ah, Sapphire, Alayna. I'm glad to see you're here." Mustang told them as they sat down. "These are Edward and Alphonse Elric." He said as he pointed to us.

"Well I'm Kacie," The blonde said. "And this is my best friend Alayna." She smiled.

"Your best friend is a homunculus?" I asked.

"You shut your mouth!" She yelled at me.

"Fullmetal, don't bring up that subject around her." Mustang warned me.

"Fine. Just tell me why we're here." I said.

"Brother. Be a little nicer." Al told me.

"Al's right. You might want to be a little nicer to them because you're gonna be working together." Mustang told us.

"WHAT?!" Alayna and I yelled.

"Now, you're first mission is in Lior." He told us. "We heard about a priest there who can make miracles. We're afraid that he may be deceiving the town. I need you four to go check it out." We all nodded and left.

"So," Kacie said to me. "Are you happy?"

"Hm?" I answered.

"Are you happy that there's finally someone shorter than you?" I looked at her. She was about half of an inch shorter than me.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" I yelled.

"Never said you were." She answered. I looked at her. "I'm just saying you probably feel better having someone shorter than you." She told me with a smile.

"Eh." I answered with a shrug.

"Aw, come on Ed. I know you love me."

"I DO NOT!" She ran ahead.

"Stop being so mean and admit it!" She said as I chased her.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" She laughed and stopped running.

"Oh trust me Edward," I heard Alayna say from behind me. "I know you will by the end of our trip." I watched as she walked off with Al.

"You're friend's pretty weird." I told her.

"Yep. Just like me." She gave me a huge smile.

"You smile to much."

"You don't smile enough." She said back. "C'mon Ed. We're gonna be late." She said before running off again.

"WAIT UP!" I yelled to her. She just laughed again.

_On the Train_

_Alayna's POV_

Ed started out the window, while Kacie sang a random song. Whenever she came to a part she didn't know, she came up with rhyming lyrics. I sat there quietly next to Alphonse. He wasn't doing anything either.

"So, what's your story?" Ed asked us. Kacie stopped singing and clenched her fists.

"Ed, the colonel said to stay off of that topic." Al reminded him.

"Yeah, well I wanna know." He retorted.

"She'll tell you when she wants to tell you." I told him in a dark voice. "Until then, keep off the topic Fullmetal Pipsqueak."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD DROWN IN A PUDDLE?!" Ed yelled back.

For a little while, Kacie was silent, which made everything sad. "Um, Al." I whispered where his ear would've been. "How 'bout we leave them alone so they can work this out." He nodded, and we stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"Places" I told him before leaving with Al.

_Kacie's POV_

"Kacie," I cut him off.

"You know I'm about two seconds from punching you right in the face." I told him.

"Then why don't you?"

I sighed. "I have reasons. Reasons that I'm not telling you." It was quiet for a minute. "Why do you even wanna know my back story?"

"Equivalent exchange." He said. "You tell me your back story, I'll tell you mine."

"I'll tell you something, alright. If you promise to leave me alone about it." This caught his attention. "I did human transmutation to bring Alayna back, and that's why she's a homunculus."

His eyes widened a little. "I didn't expect that."

"Why not?"

"You just seem to bright and happy for someone who, ya know." I nodded.

"And I guess this means you did it too." He nodded.

"And we're back!" Alayna said.

"Did you guys work everything out?" Al asked.

"You could say that." I answered with a smile. The train stopped.

"Lior." Alayna said. "It looks like okay."

I groaned. "Let's just get it over with. I hate deserts."

* * *

**A/N: Is deserts the only reason Kacie wants this over with? Yes. Well, let's see what happens in Lior, next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, please review. That's all.**

**Be excellent to each other.**


	4. Episode Four: Fun in Lior!

**A/N: They're going to Lior! Yay! Well, I can't think of much more to say. Read on!**

* * *

Episode Four: Fun in Lior!

Kacie's POV

I sighed and pulled off my coat. I was too hot at that point to actually care if people saw my automail. I trudged around ready to collapse, when Ed said we should get something to drink. We all nodded and found a small bar. We all got some juice, and started to drink.

"Are you guys circus performers or something?" The bartender asked.

Ed spit out his drink. "Why would you say that?"

"Let's see, one of you's wearing all black, one's wearing a jacket, one's in a suit of armour, and the other has a metal arm." He told us.

"We're not circus performers." I told him. "Who's that on the radio?" I asked.

"That's Father Cornello." The bartender told us.

"Does he work at the church?" I asked. He nodded. A girl with brown hair and pink bangs came over. She was holding some grocieries.

"Ah, Rose. I see you're prepared for the offering." The bartender said. "Would you please show these people to the church."

She smiled. "Gladly." We all stood up and followed Rose to the church.

"It's nice and cold in here." I said as I laid down on one of the pews. I close my eyes and relaxed.

"So, is this where you practice your religion?" Ed asked.

"Yes. Are you in a religion?" Rose asked him.

"No." He answered.

"I don't believe what this Father Cornolloneo is saying."

"His name is Father Cornello." Rose told me.

"Why do you pray?" I asked.

"He said he'll bring my boyfriend back from the dead." I opened my eyes.

Ed read off some ingredients. "That's the complete make up of the average adult. Down to the last eyelash. Do you know what else, someone could buy that with their allowance." He laughed.

"Dang, humans are cheap." Alayna said.

"But ya know what." I said as I looked up at the ceiling. "Science has never been able to bring a human back to life." I sighed.

"There was an old story. Someone made some wings out of wax, but when they got close to the sun, their wings burned." Al said. "And they came crashing down to Earth."

"You get too close to the sun," I said as I stood up. "You burn."

"JUST BECAUSE SCIENCE HASN'T DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN'T!" She yelled as she ran down to the basement. We followed after her.

"Ah, The Sapphire Rain Alchemist, and the Fullmetal Alchemist." Cornello said. "I heard that you had come to Lior."

"Give it up Father Corny!" I said to him. "We know you're a fake."

_Flashback_

I watched as he turned a flower into a statue. _'That shouldn't even work.'_ I though. _'It goes against the law of equivalent exchange.' _I looked around to see if it was just a trick. Then my eyes saw his ring. It was a gleaming red stone. _'That's the Philosopher's Stone.'_

I poked Ed. "Why are you poking me?" He whispered.

"Take a look at his ring." I whispered back. His eyes widened.

"Is that the Philosopher's Stone?"

_Flashback Over_

"You're using alchemy to deceive this town!" Edward said.

Cornello took a small piece of wood in his hand. I red light flashed, and it was a small statue. "Alchemy could only make this something of equal value." Rose's eyes lit up.

"That's what I thought at first." I said. "How can he ignore the laws of alchemy. Then I took a look at that ring on your finger. It's the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed's POV

Kacie had a smirk on her face. "So, are we gonna have to take that stone from you?"

"CHIMERAS!" He yelled. "ATTACK THE BOYS!" Two chimera's came after Ed and Al. Ed took care of his easily, (it ripped his coat though.) but Al was having a little more trouble. After awhile, it knocked his head off.

"I'll save the day!" Alayna yelled as she took care of the chimera.

Al stood up and put his head back on. "Wait, he doesn't have a body." Cornello said. "I see it now! THE AUTOMAIL! THE ARMOUR! YOU DID-"

"Human transmutation." I finished. "Do we have to go over this _everytime_ we go somewhere?" I asked.

"Anyways, how about instead of playing God, I send you to meet him!" Cornello transmuted a gun.

"Al, get Rose." Al ran up the stairs and grabbed Rose, just as Cornello started shooting. I transmuted a wall in front of us.

"Ya see," Kacie said. "God and I don't get along to well. If I got there, he'd probably send me right back." She smiled as she made a door using alchemy. "Are you coming or not?"

_Later_

Kacie and I sat on the desk in Cornello's office. He crashed through the door and looked at us. "S'up bro?" She asked.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"All we want is some answers then we'll leave and never come back." I told him.

"First of all, what are you gonna do with it?" Kacie asked.

"I'm gonna use all of the brainwashed followers I have here, and then take over the military." He said with an evil laugh.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kacie said before we started laughing.

"Why are you two-" He looked down. "WHAT?! YOU WERE BROADCASTING THIS?!"

"Kacie, go help Rose." I told her. She nodded and got up.

"You're not going anywhere!" He said.

"Yes I am." She said before knocking him over and leaving.

Kacie's POV

I ran over to the balcony where Al, Alayna, and Rose were. Rose was standing there as tears formed at her eyes. "C'mon." I said. "Don't cry. Let's go wait for Ed." We walked from the balcony, and sat on the stairs of the church.

"He was lying this whole time?" Rose asked me. I nodded my head.

"Don't worry Rose." Alayna said. "You'll be okay."

"I'm back." Ed said as he stepped out of the church.

"Ed!" I said. "You're not dead!" I gave him a quick hug.

"You thought I was gonna _die_?" He asked.

"No. I had complete faith in you." I told him.

"Brother, what about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked him.

"It broke. It was a fake." Ed said. "We should get going. We have to report to Mustang."

"Alright."

"Wait!" Rose said. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"You got two good legs." Ed said as we left town. "Use them."

* * *

**A/N: Ed's famous quote. Yes, he needed those words when he was younger, didn't he? Well, hope you enjoyed. Please review! It makes me want to keep writing. And thanks to all the people who followed and favorited this story.**


	5. Episode Five: On a Train!

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry! It's been a few days since I updated, and I have no excuses. I promise I'll update sooner in the future. ****Anywho, this is the train episode. One of the only episodes from the 2003 anime that I like.**

**This chapter is a little sad, but also a little romantic. (Ed/Kacie) ****Enjoy.**

* * *

Episode 5: On a Train!

Ed's POV

I sat against the window while Kacie talked with Alayna and Al. "Ed." Kacie looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I answered with a small smile.

"Well, c'mon then. We're trying to decide where we should go next." I nodded and sat up. "So, we were thinking of going to Risembool. I want to get my automail checked over before we do anything big." Kacie said.

"Wait, your automail mechanic's in Risembool?" Al asked.

"Yep. Winry Rockbell. Do you guys know her?"

"She's a friend of ours, and my mechanic." I answered.

"Now that you mention it, she did say something about one of her costumers that always end up breaking their automail." Kacie said.

"I'm guessing that idiot is you." Alayna said with a smirk. It reminded me of Mustang's. "My grave's in Risembool." She said in a dark tone. "Kacie was the only one who came." She sighed, and Kacie fell silent.

"Oh." Al said. "So, you're going to visit it?" Alayna nodded. "Well, maybe I could show you Mom's grave." Alayna gave a silent nod, but there was a small smile on her face.

"The Colonel was right!" A man with gray hair said as he stood in front of us. "There is people with him. And a couple of them _are _short!"

"I'M NOT SHORT! I'M FUNSIZED!" I yelled.

"Well, I'm Falman. Kacie and Alayna here know me." Kacie only nodded. "Well, I gotta get going." As he made his way through the isle, two men pulled their guns out. He went to pull his out, but he was too late. They knocked him out and tied him up.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" One man said.

"OR YOU ALL GET SHOT!" The other finished. They walked walked up and down the isle, and stopped at our seat. They grabbed Kacie's arm.

"Don't touch me." She said with a glare. A smirk appeared on one of their faces. Kacie just flipped him onto the table in front of us.

"Alayna, Al stay down here. Kacie and I will go to the roof." I told them. Kacie followed me to the top of the train. "Are you going to say anything?" I asked as we tried to stay on.

"What do ya want me to say?" She asked. We looked in a window, and saw that a couple terrorists were holding two people captive.

I kicked one in the head, Kacie threw a knife in the other one's hand. We hopped through the window and kept moving. It was a challenge just staying up on top. The wind rushed past you as if it wanted to push you off. Every so often tree branches would show up. I actually got hit by one, but Kaice grabbed my hand before I could fall.

We came up to the next cart, and someone poked their head up. Kacie froze his hands to the cart, while I shot off a cannon. It hit him in the head, and he came crashing down. We jumped down after him, and some guy was on the ground. Alayna and Al were standing over him.

"Did you-" Alayna cut me off.

"Just tie him up before he gets out." Alayna said. I did as she told me too. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

"So, we're going to Risembool?" Kacie asked. We all nodded. "Okay. We can drop this guy off at Central, and then leave." She said before going back to her seat. Alayna slapped the top of my head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled.

"Go comfort her." Alayna said in a soft voice.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Brother." Al said to me. "She really needs someone right now. Just go." I nodded and left the cart.

Kacie's POV

I sat in one of the seats looking out the window. I was crying silently. When Alayna said she was buried in Risembool, it just brought me back. Back to when she died. Back to when I did human transmutation. Back when I made a promise.

"Hey." I jumped a little when I heard Ed's voice. I turned around and looked at him. He slid into to the seat next to me. I flung my arms around him and cried onto his shoulder. "Don't worry Kacie. It'll be fine." He told me.

"It's my fault she died." I said. "She took a bullet for me. I should've been the one killed." I said as I cried. Ed grabbed my shoulders and made me face him.

"Don't ever say anything like that." He said in a stern voice. All I could do was nod my head. I wiped a few of the tears away. "Kacie, it's not your fault. She took that bullet because she _wanted _to. She wanted you to live. I don't know your story, but don't ever say that you should be dead." He said before letting go of my shoulders.

"Ed?" I asked. "Would you cry if I died?"

"Of course I would." He answered. "Would you cry if I died?"

"I would cry if you died Ed. You gotta promise me you won't die."

"I don't know if-"

"Ed." I said. "Please. I can't lose anyone else. My parents were killed, and I watched Alayna die. If you died, I don't know what I would do." It was quiet for a moment.

"I promise." I smiled.

"Alright. I promise I won't die either. If I die, who's gonna keep you from attacking people."

"I do not-"

"What about when people call you short?"

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"Never said you were." I said as I laughed. _'Is it me or did Ed seem... Not as depressed as usual?' _I thought to myself.

"Um, I'll be right back." I said to Ed before leaving to an empty train car. I paced a little. "Maybe he isn't as depress anymore." I said to myself. "Alayna and I are here now. So things won't go exactly like they're supposed to." I paced some more. "Wait, the train thing wasn't in Brotherhood. That was the 2003 anime. Does this mean, I'm in a crossover?"

_'Oh great. Now I don't even know who's in control of the homunculi.' _I sighed. _'This offically sucks. I think my dreams of marriage will have to wait.'_

* * *

**Lol. If you read chapter two, you'd get that joke. So, how'd you like? Kacie is finally realizing important things, Ed might be realizing his feelings for Kacie, and Alayna and Al have nothing to realize... Yet**.

**Please review if you liked the chapter. Or if you hated it. Reviews make me want to write, and I'm not sure if you guys like it so, I don't know to continue or not.**

**One other thing, I will be posting a new fic called _Radio Denim. _It's a Fullmetal Alchemist version of Radio Rebel, only staring my main character Denim! I will be posting it soon.**


	6. Episode Six: Risembool!

**A/N: So now they're in Risembool. This'll be fun. A little more romance, and some freaking out here and there. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 6:

Risembool

Kacie's POV

"_When you think about me, do you think about seventeen? Do you think about my old Jeep? Think about the stars in the sky._"

"What are you singing?" Ed asked.

"An awesome song." I answered.

"Stop it." He said it in a calm voice. _'Why isn't he acting all angry?'_

"C'mon Eddie. I bet you can sing pretty well."

"One, don't call me Eddie. Two, I will _**not**_sing." Ed answered.

"C'mon Ed. Pleeeeeeease." I told him.

"Fine. What song?"

"The one I was just singing."

"_When you think about me, do you think about seventeen? Do you think about my old jeep? Think about the stars in the sky._" Ed sang. "There, are you happy?"

"You're a good singer Ed!" I said as I ran to catch up with him.

"Whatever." He answered. _'Does he like me or something? Probably not.'_ I just smiled and kept walking.

"HEY WINRY!" I yelled once we got to the Rockbell's. I saw a wrench fly through the air. I threw it right back from where it came.

"KACIE! ALAYNA!" Winry ran out and tackled us in a hug. When we got up, she looked at Ed. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Automail?"

"Nothing!" He said. "We just came to visit!" Tears formed in Winry's eyes. "What'd we do?!" Ed asked. She just gave us all a hug.

"Well, c'mon in." She said with a smile. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon." We followed her in the house, and she showed us to our rooms.

"Hey." Winry said once Ed and Al had left. "Thanks."

"For what?" Alayna asked.

"The boys haven't visited me since they left." She said. "At least, not unless Ed broke his automail."

"Winry," I said. "The boys really care about you. That's why they don't visit. They don't want you getting hurt." She nodded.

"Alright." She said. "Can you at least make sure they call?"

"What are friends for?" I said as we walked down the stairs.

Dinner was normal. Instead of Alayna making Ed drink his milk, it was Pinako and Winry. I laughed as they all fought. After dinner, it late, so I decided to go to bed. I put on some PJ's and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I got a shower and got dressed. It was around ten, so I decided to leave. "Where are ya going?" Ed asked.

"Places." I answered. "I'll be back later. Kay?" He just nodded.

As I walked, I felt the cold autumn air tickle my skin. The trees' leaves were yellows, oranges, and reds. It was nice to breathe in the fresh air. I hated big cities. I would much rather live in the country.

I passed Ed and Al's burnt down house. I took a look at it. There was a swing hanging from one of the trees. The rest of it was burnt rubble. I tore my eyes away and kept walking. I hummed to myself.

I took a deep breath in and made my way through the graveyard. When I reached Alayna's grave, I sat down. I laughed a little. In her gravestone were both of our cell phones. I remembered the day when we first got them.

_Flashback_

I stood in the cell phone store with my best friend Alayna. Our parents were paying for the phones we had just gotten. It was her tenth birthday, so I came with her to get her phone. I had begged my parents to death, so they got me one too.

"I can't believe we just got cell phones!" I said. She nodded excitedly.

"Do you promise to text me?" She asked.

"Of course I will!" I said back. "Why wouldn't I?" She shrugged. Our parents came over and handed us our phones.

"They're delicious!" We said at the same time. After that, our parents took us home.

"Hello." I texted to Alayna.

"Heyyyyyyy." She said back. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"When we die, we should put our phones in our gravestone!"

"That'd be awesome!" I said back.

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

_Flashback Over_

Tears made their way down my face as I thought of it. "Hey." A small voice said. I looked up and saw it was Edward. He sat down next to me. "Is this her grave?" I nodded.

"'Alayna Clark.'" I read. "Just her name. Nothing else on there." He nodded.

"Why isn't there a date?" Ed asked.

"It's a really long story." I said with a sigh.

"Well, I'll listen." He said. I nodded and started my story.

Alayna's POV

"Hey Alayna, have you seen Brother?" Al asked.

"I think he left a little while ago." I answered.

"Oh. Okay." He said. "Um, I was gonna visit my mom. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to." I answered. I grabbed my coat, and we walked to the graveyard. It was silent as we walked, but not the bad kind.

"Hey Mom." Al said once we got to the grave. "This is Alayna."

"Hi Mrs. Elric." I said. "It's nice to meet you."

"She would like you." Al said as we sat down.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I bet she was a really good mom."

"She was the best." He answered. He would be smiling if he could. "She was really nice to us, and she was always smiling. Even when she died." I nodded. It was quiet for a minute. "Alayna, what happened to your parents?"

"That's a really long story." I said with a frown.

"We have time, don't we?" I nodded.

"I'll tell you then." I said. "It all started on a Friday night."

Edward's POV

"WAIT WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" She asked.

"Because you kept this from us!" I yelled back.

"It's not like you told me and Alayna anything!" She said back.

"I didn't have anything that big to keep from you! Besides, you know everything about me!" Tears formed in her eyes.

"Edward." She whispered. She pulled her knees to her body as tears streamed down her face. _'What did I just do?!' _I yelled in my head. _'I can't seem do to anything right.' _I sat down next to her. "What're you doing? Aren't you mad at me?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said. She didn't look at me. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." She mumbled under her breath. I put my arm around her, and she snuggled close to me. A small smile found it's way to my face.

Alayna's POV

I had stayed at the grave with Al for about an hour. Now I was sitting on the couch reading. Winry and Pinako were cooking. Al was outside. I asked if he wanted someone with him, and he said he wanted to be alone. So, I was alone in the living room, wondering when Kacie and Ed would get home.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open. Ed was carrying a bloody Kacie in his arms. He didn't look any better either. "Um, GUYS!" I yelled. Winry came rushing in the room. Ed handed Kacie to me. "Don't die, don't die, don't die.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened!" Winry yelled when she saw them. Before Ed could answer, he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if that ending is really a cliff hanger... Anyways, what happened to Ed and Kacie? If you have any suggestions, leave them in the reviews.**

**Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you. Dodododododo review! And BOOP!**


	7. Episode Seven: Homunculi

**A/N: Next chapter! Whoo! Yeah, I'll admit, at the end of the last chapter, I had no idea what was going to happen, so, yeah... Anyways, please read on!**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 7:

Homunculi

Kacie's POV

"My, my Kacie." A voice said. "Those nasty homunculi just won't leave you alone." The voice was Truth.

"Why me?" I asked. "I didn't do anything to them."

"It's not what you did, it's what you're doing."

"That didn't help." I told it. "At all." It just laughed. "Why can't I remember anything about the two that attacked us?" I asked. "Did you do that?"

"I had nothing to do with it." He said.

"What is this, the third time I've gotten close to choke you?" I asked. "Besides, I don't want anything to do with those people. They killed my parents and brought me here. I'll deal with them when I want to."

"Kacie, this isn't your choice." He said. "They want you, and will stop at nothing to get you. Now, people are worrying, you should wake up." With that everything was black for a second.

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Edward. "Kacie." He pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried about you."

"A-are you crying?" I asked him. He didn't answer. "Ed, don't be so worried about me. I promised you I wouldn't die, so I won't." I thought for a second. "Hey Ed, do you remember the people who attacked us?"

"One of them was Envy, the other was a girl. She had Ishvalan skin, poofy brown hair, and hazel eyes. She had the ouroboros though." An image passed through my brain.

_'It can't be her.'_ I said to myself. _'She's safe on the other side of the gate.'_

Alayna's POV

"Wow, you're a good fighter." Al said.

"I'm just getting warmed up." I told him with anger in my voice. "I'm going to find the homunculi. Ed said they attacked Kacie, so I'm going to murder them."

"Alayna, I'm sure she'll be-" I cut him off.

"IT'S BEEN A WEEK AL!" I yelled. "She might be gone." I said. "I'm not letting the homunculi get away with this."

"DINNER'S READY!" Winry called.

"C'mon. Let's get going." I said. We walked in silence back to the house. _'Alayna, don't be so pesimistic.' _I thought to myself. _'She's fine. She's fine.'_ I repeated it in my head over and over again. I stepped in the house and took my coat off.

"You guys are back." Winry said.

"Yeah." I answered as I shuffled into the kitchen. "Oh. My. Truth." I said slowly. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" I said as I gave Kacie a big hug.

"Everyone's crying over me." She said with a sigh. "First Ed and Winry, now you?" I laughed as I let go. Her face became serious. "Alayna, I need you to take me to the homunculus lair."

"You're not going there." Ed said with a worried expression.

"Ed's right Kacie." I told her.

"I'm going. The person Ed described" She told me.

"She's on the other side of the gate!" I said back.

"No one in Amestris looks like that!" She said.

"Fine." I said. "Ed and I will do the fighting though."

"When did I say I was going?!" Ed asked.

"So you're letting Kacie go to the homunculus lair with me?" He sighed.

"I'm coming." He said.

"Alright." I said as I started eating. "We need to get a train to Central as soon as possible."

_That Night_

Kacie's POV

_'What if this is her?'_ I thought to myself. _'Then I will kill Envy. On more important matters, what about Ed? Does he like me? Or is it just brother-sister relationship. I like him that way, but Ed's clueless.'_ I just sighed and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I showered and put on some clothes. I chose a pair of jeans and a pink tank top. I put on my alchemy jacket and left the room. I made a bagel and waited for Alayna to wake up. When she walked into the kitchen, I handed the other half of my bagel to her. She ate it slowly, and went outside.

"Eddie! You're awake!" I said when the blonde haired boy walked out of his room.

"What did I say about calling me Eddie?" He asked as he made some cereal.

"You can't be mad at me Ed." I said. "You like me too much." He just sat down and ate. "I'm gonna make sure Alayna doesn't die." He put a hand on my arm. "Or I could stay here." He just nodded and went back to eating.

_On the Train_

"You guys are being so quiet." I said to Alayna and Ed. "Why?"

"Because we shouldn't have agreed to this." They said at the same time.

"Aw, come on guys. I'm fine." I said back. "Besides, this gives you the chance to take Envy down." I said to Alayna.

"Yeah buddy!" She said back. We laughed, and Ed looked at us like we were crazy.

"I don't know you." He said, but a small smile traced his lips.

_At Central_

"Why are we sneaking through Central Command?" I whispered to Alayna. She just shushed me and kept walking. She covered my eyes and brought me and Ed down somewhere.

"Get your hands off me!" Edward yelled. She pulled her hand away, and we were in the sewer.

"Just follow me." We walked down the sewer for a little while. _'It's a good thing I wear boots!'_ I thought with a smile. _'Focus Kacie. There are more important matters at hand.'_

"KACIE!" Alayna yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Stop spacing out like that!" She told me. "It's creeping me out."

"Fine then." I said as I fake pouted. "Is anyone else getting the feeling we shouldn't be here?"

"IT WAS _YOUR _IDEA!" Ed and Alayna said. I just growled.

We kept walking until we came to an area with tons of wire. In the middle was a giant pot of lava. At the front of the room was a giant chair. In that chair, sat Father. "Ah, Bravery, you're back." He said in Hohenheim's voice.

"I am _not _here for you." She said.

"And I see you brought our-"

"I SAID I'M NOT HERE FOR YOU!" She yelled. "I heard there's a new homunculus."

"You're right." He said. If I could see his face, I knew there would be a creepy smile. "Come on out Serenity."

A small girl walked out. "Kacie?" She said with wide eyes. "I thought you were dead!"

* * *

**A/N: GASP! Who is this girl that knows Kacie? Is this the person that attacked her and Ed? No one knows that yet. (I don't really plan ahead...) Oh, by the way, I will _not_ be updating A Rose in the Dark until that gets more reviews, so please read and review if you haven't. Don't forget to read and review this one though!  
**

**See ya!**


	8. Episode 8: Flashback Episode: Part Two!

**A/N: Writing this chapter was so easy for some reason! So, this is the second part of the flashback episode. (I went back and changed the title of episode two.) So, this chapter stars some of my friends. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 8:

Flashback Episode: Part Two!

Serenity's POV

I picked up my phone. Sam had called me. "Hello?" I said.

"You have to get over to Kacie's house!" She said in a worried tone. It sounded like she had been crying.

"Wait Sam-"

"Just get over here." She said before hanging up. I grabbed my coat and rushed out the door. I ran so fast I was basically flying as I made my way to Kacie's house. When I got there, I saw police cars all over the yard.

"Serenity!" Someone said as they ran over to me. It was Sam. Her face was covered in tears. She pulled me into a hug. "Oh my God. I'm so glad you came."

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Kacie and Alayna were having FMAB night with their parents. Someone came in and killed their parents, and the girls are missing." Tears ran down my face.

"Do you think they're, they're..." I couldn't say dead. Sam just shrugged, as we started crying. "Do they have any evidence?" I asked.

"Just this weird circle in the attic." She said. _'A weird circle...'_ I thought to myself. _'Could it be a transmutation circle? No, it couldn't be. That stuff's fake.'_ I just sighed.

"Are we allowed to go into the house?" I asked Sam.

"Only close friends and family. Which is us." She said. "I'll go with you." I nodded and took her hand. I slowly opened the door to the house.

I looked around. In the living room blood was splattered on the floor. Sam squeaked when she saw this. I just redirected her to the stairs. We walked up them and looked around. Kacie's room was the same. I opened the door to the attic and walked up the stairs.

"That's the circle." Sam said. On the floor was a big circle that seemed to be carved into it. It had all kinds of shapes and lines that I had only seen in one place. _'Serenity, stop it! FMA is _not _real!' _One part of me said. _'There's the transmutation circle, Kacie and Alayna are missing. What else could it mean?' _The other part said.

"I gotta get going." I said to Sam. "You can come to my house if you want." She just nodded and followed me home.

When I got in the house I grabbed my laptop and brought every CD of FMA or FMAB that I had. "What're we doing?" Sam asked as she followed me into my room.

"That circle on the ground was a transmutation circle." I told her as I put the first disc of FMAB on the TV in my room. "The only place I've heard of transmutation circles are the Fullmetal Alchemist world."

"And?"

"Their parents are dead, and Kacie and Alayna are gone." I explained. "That means that someone took them away. I'm guessing it's a homunculus. I'm going to study all I can about all of this. Do you wanna help?"

"Anything to get them back."

"Alright, first things first, can you go get your laptop?" She nodded and left. "Now, time to go to the FMA wiki." I said as I opened the page. I checked my email. Only one message. There was no address though.

_'Serenity,_

_You're a pretty smart girl, aren't you?_

_You actually figured out where your friends are!_

_I hope you'll be able to find them again._

_Don't think that there won't be consequences though._

_And by the way, don't feel alone,_

_I sent your friend Sam an email too._

_Truth'_

A shiver went down my back. "Great, now Truth's threatening me!" I said aloud.

"SERENITY!" A voice called. Sam was back. She slammed open the door. "I got this creepy email from this guy that called himself Truth!" She said as she sat down next to me. "It said that you got one too!"

"I did." I answered in a calm tone. "Let's just watch some FMAB and try to figure this out. I need you to take notes. I'm gonna try to find some stuff online." She nodded and turned on the TV. She watched and typed stuff every now and then.

I looked at Sam's notes and then at mine. "I'VE GOT IT!" I said aloud. "It was Envy!"

"You mean that cross dressing palm tree?"

"Don't be mean! He's awesome!"

"Reny, face reality, he sent our friends to another world and killed their parents!"

"I just have to get back to the transmutation circle!" I said as I shut my laptop. Sam did the same and followed me to the house. It was night time, so no one would be there.

We hid from all the people that were still on the streets. When we made it to the property, I looked to make sure no one was there. I gave Sam a nod and we ran into the house. I noticed that the blood in the living room had been cleaned up. We made our way up to the attic. I took slow steps to the circle.

I found a small piece of glass and pricked my finger. I told Sam to do the same. We let some blood drip on the circle before sitting down. "Now we just put our hands on the circle." We pressed our hands on the circle and watched as the room lit up.

"Ah, girls." A voice said. We stood in a white space with a huge gate behind us. "You've finally made it. I've been waiting years for this to come up. So you know the drill, you want to leave, I need some payment."

"I'll give up my human life." I said quickly. "I'll become a homunculus if you let us both pass." Truth chuckled.

"Alright." It said. "I'll see you girls soon." I stuck my tongue out at it as we went through the gate.

Sam's POV

I woke up in a house. Tears streaked down my face as I remembered what had happened. "You're awake." A woman said. It was Gracia Hughes. (I was kind of a FMA fan now.) "We just found you in the street, so we decided to bring you inside."

"Thank you so much." I said to her.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Not really." I answered.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you need to." She said with a smile. "I'm Gracia by the way.

"Sam." I said as I shook her hand.

After that I spent a lot of time training. I was going to go find Serenity. She was the reason I was still here. I was also going to find Kacie and Alayna. They were the reason I was here after all.

A year later I was on my feet, and had learned the art of electric alchemy. I was now known as the Storm Alchemist. I finally had enough money to start my search for my friends. I said goodbye and thank you to all of the Hughes family, and started on my way.

"First I'll head to Risembool." I said to myself. After an uneventful trip, I came back to Central.

"Why are we sneaking through Central Command?" I heard someone whisper. That was Kacie!

I quietly followed them through Command until they went into the sewers. I sighed and kept following. Every now and then I hid so they couldn't see me. I wanted to stay secret because they might be leading me to Serenity. (A GIRL CAN DREAM!)

They ended up in some sort of lair. I heard someone yelled at a man named 'Father.' The person yelling was Alayna. Then I saw a girl come out of the darkness that covered most of the room.

"I knew it!" I said to myself. "That's Serenity!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! We now know how Serenity got there! We also know that Sam will be joining the story soon. Who should she go out with? I'll be posting a poll on my profile, please vote. Also review this story, and tell your fanfiction friends!**


	9. Episode 9: What Happened!

**A/N: Time for chapter nine! Read on!**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 9:

What Happened?!

Kacie's POV

"You're the girl that attacked us!" Edward yelled.

"If you remember correctly, it was Envy that attacked you." She said back. "I thought he killed Kacie!"

"Yet you're still a couple." I said with a glare.

"How'd you-" I cut her off.

"Renwa, you were in love with Envy back home." I told her. "I'm not surprised the least bit."

"Are you and Ed a couple?" I shook my head. "Well, that sucks."

"Wait. You two know each other?" Ed asked.

"We were all best friends back home." Alayna said. "I'm not surprised she was able to find us. What does surprise me is that she's a homunculus."

"Yeah. How'd that happen?" I asked.

"Well, you see-"

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Someone yelled. It was Sam. _'Yay! A reunion!' _I though sarcastically. "Oh my Truth I'm so glad to see you!" Sam ran over and gave all of us, (except Ed) a hug. "I've been looking for you guys since you disappeared.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" I said. We all had a group hug. (Except Ed.) "I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

"Yeah, there's one thing I've been looking into though..." Sam trailed off. "I need you all to come with me." We nodded and followed her out of Father's lair and to the train station.

"Why are we here?" I asked her.

"Well, I noticed Al wasn't here with you. I want Alayna and Renwa to go to Winry's and get him." She said. They nodded and got some tickets.

"What was it you were looking into?" Ed asked.

"Do you guys remember the case about Ally and Tyler?" Sam asked. We nodded. (Ed didn't.) "The same thing happened to them. Tyler was at Ally's house, and someone broke in and killed her parents. In Ally's room a transmutation circle was carved onto the floor."

"That's exactly what happened to us. We were with our parents. Envy came in, so we ran upstairs. He killed our parents and brought us here using his Philosopher's Stone." Alayna said with wide eyes.

"We brought ourselves here." Sam said.

"So you had to give something up." Ed said.

"I gave up being a human." Serenity said. "That's why I'm a homunculus."

"Anyways, back to the point." Sam said. "If we travel around then we can find Ally and Tyler. They could help us find away to get Alayna and Serenity back to normal." She looked at me. "Did you do anything stupid." I pulled off my coat.

"I kind of lost my arm doing human transmutation. That's also the reason Alayna's alive." I said quickly.

"I guess I kind of expected that from you." She said with a face palm.

"Wait, Renwario, I can't remember what happen when you and Envy attacked. What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I can take memories from someone." She answered. "I can look at all of their memories and take whichever ones I want away. That's why Envy brought me." I just nodded slowly.

"Our train's leaving Renwa. We have to go." We said our goodbyes as they left for the train.

"So you guys were friends too?" Ed asked. We nodded. "And you brought yourself here?"

"Serenity helped. We watched a lot of FMA, we did a lot of reading, and we got an email from Truth." She shuddered. "We put our blood on the circle that was in your attic, and came here." He gave a small nod. I stayed quiet.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked.

"I don't know what it is. It's just a lot to take in. Two of my best friends are also here, and one's a homunculus. Two more of them might be here too!" I said.

"Ally and Tyler are a couple, so I'm sure they'll be fine." Sam said. That put a small smile on my face. "Besides, we'll all be a happy family soon. Tyler and Ally, Alayna and Al, Serenity and Envy, Me and Mr. Yao, and you and Ed."

"Hold on a second!" Ed said. "Since when are we a couple?!" Ed motioned to me and him. I shrugged.

"Well you are perfect for each other." Sam pointed out.

"And who's Mr. Yao?"

"You'll see." Sam said with a dark chuckle. "How 'bout we visit Mr and Mrs. Hughes while we're here?" We nodded and made our way to the Hughes' place.

"Ah, Sam!" Gracia said. "Kacie and Ed! Are you two a couple?" Our faces turned red as we shook them. She just laughed a little. "Well, come in."

"Thank you." I said to Gracia. She just smiled.

"So, where's Alayna and Al?" She asked.

"Alayna and our friend Serenity are going back to Risembool to pick him up." Sam said.

"So you finally found her!" Gracia said. "Good job."

"Yeah. We're going to be looking for a couple more of our friends." Sam told her. "Hopefully we'll find them too."

"I'm sure you will." Gracia said.

"Big sissy!" Elicia said. She ran over to Sam, who happily picked the little girl up. "You're home!" I smiled at the little girl.

"I stayed with the Hughes for awhile when I first got here." Sam explained. We nodded. "I'm glad to see you Elicia." Sam sat her on the couch.

"Well, you three are welcome to stay here if you would like to." She said with a smile. "Maes will be here soon, and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you all. I'm going to get started on dinner."

"I'm gonna go help mama!" Elicia said as she followed her mother to the kitchen.

"So," I said once the two were out of ear shot. "Where to first?"

"Rush Valley." Sam answered. "We're gonna have to bring Winry though. It's like automail heaven there."

"You've been there?" Ed asked.

"Never." Sam answered.

"You just wanna go there cause of you know who." She blushed a little and nodded. I got serious. "So we leave tomorrow."

"Two days." Sam answered. "There's gonna be a ball at Central Command tomorrow night, and you're going."

"I don't have a date though." I told her.

"I bet you will." She looked at Ed.

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled.

"Nothing." She came close to my ear. "Al will have fun getting him a tux."

"So does that mean we're going,"

"SHOPPING!"

* * *

**A/N: The shopping chapter! Whoo! Anyways, please read and review.** **BTW, the couples for this story are: Mainly Ed/OC, slight Al/OC, Ling/OC, Envy/OC, and OC/OC. BHYE!**


	10. Author's Note Type Thing

**A/N: I finally decided to post this! It's descriptions of all my characters! (More like me and my friends...) So, you don't have to read this, but you can if you want to.**

* * *

Kacie- Kacie has blonde hair that comes a little past her shoulders. Her eyes are light blue, and always bright. Her skin is pale, but tan in the summer. She's half an inch shorter than Ed.

**What she thinks of the characters:**

Edward Elric: He's cute. He's not as mean to me as I thought, he's calmer. It's so funny when he blushes and everything. (Me: JUST ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE HIM!) I kind of like him...

Alphonse Elric: He's so adorable! Like a little brother! Perfect for Alayna.

Father: He's trying to take over the world! I hate him!

Roy Mustang: He's kind of like a dad in a way. An arrogant, flame spewing, somewhat nice dad.

Riza Hawkeye: She's awesome as long as you don't get on her bad side.

Maës Hughes: He's so nice to me! I love when he shows me pictures of Elicia! I bet he's a great father!

Scar: He's trying to kill me. There's nothing else to say.

Ling Yao: He's alright. Kind of annoying and greedy at times. He should stop talking about immortality and find a hobby or something.

Winry Rockbell: She's just like a sister! She's always there when I need someone I need to talk to. I'm glad she helped me with my automail.

* * *

Alayna- She has black hair that comes to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a deep violet color. She has tanned skin. She's an inch taller than Ed.

**What she thinks of the characters:**

Edward Elric: He's annoying, but there for me. I kind of respect him. He just needs to admit that he has a crush on Kacie/

Alphonse Elric: He's nice and he cares about me. He's an animal lover, and I kind of love him.

Father: He made me. It sickens me to think of that.

Roy Mustang: He's okay. He tried to burn me to death when he first saw me, but we respect each other.

Riza Hawkeye: She's kick butt! She taught me how to shoot a gun! She's like a mom. A really awesome mom!

Maës Hughes: He can get kind of annoying when he shoves picture of Elicia in your face. He's nice though.

Scar: He's trying to kill my best friend. He hurts her, and I'll kill him.

Ling Yao: Annoying. He's always following me!

Winry Rockbell: We're friends. She's there for me, and I'm glad we met. She's one of the only people who didn't freak out when she found out I was a homunculus.

* * *

Sam- Sam has light brown hair that's usually held in a ponytail. Her eys are dark brown. Her skin's the same pale color as Kacie's. She's Ed's height.

**What she thinks of the characters:**

Edward Elric: He's alright. I might shock him if he doesn't ask Kacie out.

Alphonse Elric: He's really sweet and perfect for Alayna!

Father: He. Stole. My. Best. Friend. I'll kill him.

Roy Mustang: He's just mean.

Riza Hawkeye: She's usually the one to calm Mustang down. They should totally go out!

Maës Hughes: He's like my dad. Gracia and him took me in when I first came to Amestris. I would put my life on the line for him.

Scar: He's trying to kill me! What else should I say?!

Ling Yao: He's so awesome. I love his voice, and his hair, and his eyes, (Hours later), and I love his personality. I really wanna date him!

Winry Rockbell: She seems alright. Kind of jealous of Kacie though.

* * *

Serenity- Serenity (Renwa, Renwario, Reny) has brown poofy hair that's held in a bun like ponytail. Unlike most homunculi, her eyes are brown. She's an inch shorter than Kacie, making her the shortest.

**What she thinks of the characters:**

Edward Elric: I had the biggest crush on him! Until I met Envy and we started dating. He's still kind of cute.

Alphonse Elric: He's so adoooooooorable! I wanna give him a kitty!

Father: Eh. He's tolerable. I will turn on him though.

Roy Mustang: FLAME ALCHEMY! (*Snaps her fingers randomly, but does nothing*)

Riza Hawkeye: I'm not gonna make her mad anytime soon.

Maës Hughes: He's so awesome!

Scar: He's trying to kill my best friends! HE MUST DIE!

Ling Yao: I want to punch him.

Winry Rockbell: She's okay.

* * *

**A/N: And that is all the characters I've introduced so far! I posted a chapter right after this, so if you're reading this, read that too, and review on both chapters!**


	11. Episode 10: A Ball and a Kiss

**A/N: Oooooooooooh. Time for the ball. This is pretty much just about Kacie and Ed. So, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 10:

Shopping, Balls, and a... Kiss?

Kacie's POV

"Sam, it's been an hour!" I said loudly. "Can't we get something to eeeeeeeeeeat?"

"We haven't found you a dress!" She said back as she dragged me along.

"Do you want me to kill someone?" I asked with a glare. She stopped mid step. "Let's get something to eat." She sighed and we went to the closest restaurant. "So, how come you have so much money?"

"I'm a state alchemist silly!" She answered. "The Storm Alchemist." I just blinked. "How do _you_ have money." She said.

"I have a job." I answered. "I'm a state alchemist. The Sapphire Rain Alchemist." I said with a smile.

"Yeah! I've heard of you. You took care of that train and Xenotime." She pointed out. I nodded and started eating.

"Time to get going!" She said once I had finished. She paid the bill and grabbed my arm. I stood up and followed her back to the sidewalk. "This place looks like they'll have dresses you'll like." I followed her into the store and looked around.

"This one's perfect." I said. I grabbed it off the shelf and went into a changing room. The dress came down to my knees. The top was sleeveless, and light colored denim. The bottom was still denim, but darker, and somewhat like a tutu.

"OMG! YOU LOOK PERFECT!" Sam yelled when I showed it to her. That got a few looks, but she didn't care. "Okay, so we'll buy that. I know what you wanna wear with it."

"I can use alchemy to make some Converses." I told her. She nodded, and I changed out of my dress. She paid, and we started on our way home.

"I wonder if Al's getting Ed a tux." She said.

"Why should I care?" I asked her.

"Because you liiiiiiiiike him." She answered.

"He didn't ask me to the ball or anything. Besides, he's clueless." I sighed.

"C'mon. Let's go to a bar and gets some drinks." I looked at her.

"WE'RE UNDER AGE!" I yelled at her.

"I was kidding!" She said with a small smile.

"I don't know why I got this dress. I don't have a date or anything." I said.

"Don't be so sad. I'm sure he'll ask you!"

Ed's POV

"Al, why are you getting me a tux?" I whined.

"Because you're going to the ball tonight." Al said.

"Why?" I question as he looked at tuxes.

"Are you serious Brother?" He asked. "You are so clueless."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Go try this on." He handed me a tux. It was a basic tux. It didn't have a tie or anything on it. I walked into the dressing room and tried it on. "That's the one." He said. I changed out of it, and paid. (Al doesn't have any money on him.)

"So, how am I clueless?" I asked Al. He just chuckled.

"You're clueless about Kacie." He answered.

"What about Kacie?" I asked, somewhat interested.

"You haven't noticed how she acts around you?" I shook my head. "Or how she looks at you?" I shook my head again. "You're so clueless."

"Just tell me what you mean!" I yelled.

"Ed, she likes you!" He said back. I said nothing. "She has a crush on you Ed. Ask her to the dance." It was quiet until we got back to the hotel.

"Ed, Al, you're back!" Sam said.

"Where's Kacie?" Al asked.

"In her room." Sam answered.

"Ed," Al said to me. "Go into her room." I just shrugged and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said. I opened the door and walked in. I shut it behind me. "Oh, hey. S'up?"

"Nothing." I answered. "I was just thinking, you know the ball tonight?"

Kacie's POV

"I do." I answered.

"I was wondering if you would..." His face turned red. "G-g-go to the ball with me?" He said it really fast. It was a quiet for a minute. "I'll go then." He said. I grabbed his arm before he could leave. He turned to face me.

"Next time don't wait so long to ask." I said with a smile. His face didn't change. "That means yes you idiot." A huge smile spread across his face.

Sam opened the door. "I knew it was gonna happen!" She said. "I was eavesdropping. I hope you guys don't mind."

That Night

"Kacie," Reny said. "You look perfect." There was a knock on my bedroom door. "You ready?"

"Renwa, you're coming to." I told her.

"Just open the door." I opened the door to see Ed in a tux. "Wow. Al actually got you in that thing." Reny said.

"I think he looks good." I said as he took my hand.

"You do too." He told me. "How 'bout we get going?" I nodded and we left for Central. We walked into the cafeteria and everything was different.

"This place is awesome." I said.

"It is." Alayna said as she appeared from behind me. She was holding Al's hand. Her's looked so tiny compared to his. Reny was holding some random soldier's hand.

"It's Envy." She whispered in my ear.

"I swear to Truth." I whispered in Envy ear. "If you hurt anyone, I'll murder you."

"I promise that I won't." He answered. "I'm trying to become good for Reny." I just smiled.

"That's just adorable." I said before we entered the room. "Look at Roy and Riza." I said to Alayna.

"Riza should keep her hair down." She suggested. I nodded.

"Ah, Kacie, Edward, friends." Roy said as he noticed us. Him and Riza walked over to us.

"You're calling us by our names." Ed said. "I feel touched."

"I'm not your commanding officer right now." He answered. "Well, I'm going."

"Have a good night." Riza said as they left.

After a few songs, I groaned. "They aren't playing any songs that I know."

"Of course they aren't!" Renwa said. "Toby Kieth isn't alive yet."

"Awww." I whined. After that, a slow song came on. "So." I said.

"Would you, ya know, like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Um, where do I put my hands?" He asked. "I've never done this before."

"Here." I took his hands and put them on my waist. I put mine around his neck. "Now we just move to the music." We smiled and danced to the song.

"Hey, can I admit something?" He asked. I nodded. "I didn't really realize that you liked me. Or that I liked you."

"You're clueless like that." I said. "I knew you didn't know you liked me. I knew that I liked you though..." I trailed off.

"You're better at this romance stuff than I am." He said.

"Oh really?" He nodded. "Tell me if I'm better at this. I moved close to him and put my lips against his. _'I kissed him! What's he gonna think now?!' _Instead of pulling away, he kissed back. _'Oh my Truth!'_

"You're actually a pretty good kisser." I told him once we broke apart.

"Oh yeah?" I nodded. "You're not to bad yourself." He said as he kissed me again. _'Best. Night. Ever.'_

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! A FRICKING KISS! That was a pretty good kiss scene if I do say so myself. Anyways, review, and if you have any ideas, please speak up. Thank you for reading! Goodnight/morning/afternoon!**


	12. Episode 11: Truth, Dares, and Phones

**A/N: I'm up to eleven! Yay! So, sorry if this chapter isn't very good. My friend said I should do something kind of like this, but I had writers block while I was writing it. Read on.**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 11:

Truths, Dares, and Phones

Kacie's POV

"Hey Kacie." Alayna said as we were walking home from the ball.

"Oh, hey." I answered. I was still in a little bit of shock from when Ed had kissed me.

"I saw you and Ed." She said with a smile.

"Yeah. We danced together. What's your point?"

"I saw you two kiss." I stopped. "Are you two a couple now?" I just laughed and started walking.

"Not that I know of." I said back. When we got back to the hotel room, it was me, Ed, Al, Alayna, Sam, Reny, and Envy. "I know what we can do!" I said aloud. "Truth or dare."

"Well I'm going to bed. I don't have a boy to..." Sam cut herself off and left.

"What was she saying?" Al asked, somewhat scared.

"Nothing." Alayna answered. "Truth or dare's simple. Someone asks you truth or dare. You pick truth, you have to answer a question they give you. You pick dare, and no one knows what'll happen. Now, I'll start." She turned to Ed. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered.

"Hm, let's see..." Alayna said. "Why don't you cut your stupid girly hair?"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Ed yelled back. "I like it like this!"

"Fine. Your turn." Ed turned to Envy.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Envy answered.

"Are you really a guy?" Ed asked. I held back my laughter.

"I'm a guy." He answered. "Now, Kacie, truth or dare."

I laid on my back. "Truth." I said to him.

"Hm, how do you feel about me?"

"I used to think you were a jerk. Now, you're alright. As long as you're not trying to stab us in the back. Then I'll have to kill you." I answered. He just shook his head with a smirk. "Now, Alayna, truth or dare?"

"Gimme a dare!" She said happily.

"I dare you to tell Alphonse exactly how you feel about him." It was quiet for a minute.

"Gimme a truth!" She said.

"What are your true feelings for Alphonse?"

"Fine. I kind of like him..."

"Like like?"

"Like like." She turned to Alphonse. "Truth, or daaaare."

"Truth." He answered.

"How do you feel about me?" Alphonse was quiet for a minute.

"I like like you." He answered.

"Aw, an adorable couple." I said.

"Well then, Serenity," Al said. "Truth or dare."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare." She answered.

"I dare you to... Wake Sam up."

_Two Minutes Later_

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" I heard Sam yell. "JUST PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE OR SOMETHING ELSE!" I got a devious smile as I walked into the kitchen. I found an empty bottle.

"Now," I said as I sat back down. "Serenity's alive, so it's time to play Spin the Bottle."

"Good one." Alayna said. "Now, you spin the bottle, who ever it lands on, you have to kiss. No boy to boy or girl to girl though. Kacie goes first!" She handed me the bottle.

"Fine then." I put it down and spun it. "Alphonse." I put a small peck on his lips. "Your turn."

He spun it. "Alayna." He said. Alayna kissed where his lips would be.

"I get to kiss Envy." She kissed his cheek. "NOW SPIN IT!"

He spun it, and it landed on Serenity. "I WILL NOT KISS HER!"

"I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She yelled back.

"Since when do I kiss you?!"

"Since now." She pulled him close and they started kissing.

"Take it to the closet." Alayna said. They ran out of the room and into a closet.

"Brother's turn." Al said.

"Fine." He spun it, and it landed on me. He leaned over and gently kissed me. "There you go."

"I'm gonna get to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said before leaving.

_'Ugh.' _I thought as I laid in my bed. _'We keep kissing and we're not even dating. This makes no sense at all. He said yesterday that he liked me, but he didn't ask me out or anything.'_

_Next Day_

"Ah." Kacie said as she came out of her room. "Time to leave for Rush Valley."

"We could just text Ally, but nooooooooooooooooooo. You had to put your phone in Alayna's grave!" Sam said.

"YOU HAVE A PHONE TOO!" I told her.

She turned it on. "How do I have service?" She asked. "Anywho, I'll text her." A few minutes later, Sam phone started ringing. "She said she's in Rush Valley with Tyler."

"Wow, you're obsession actually helped us." Serenity said. "Did she say anything else?"

"That she's happy to see us, she's dating Tyler, and she's traveling with Ling Yao." Sam answered. "C'moooooooooooon. Let's gooooooooooooooo!"

"Why are you holding out your oooooooooooooooooooo's?" I asked.

"'Cause I am. Let's just get going!" She grabbed my arm and we all left.

"Call Ally so that we can talk to her!" Alayna said. Sam dialed the number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Ally said.

"It's us!" Sam said.

"Oh my God!" Ally said. "Are you guys coming to Rush Valley?"

"Of course we are!" I answered.

"I've missed you guys soooo much!" She said. "Tyler did too."

"Hey girls." I heard Tyler say. "Any boys with you?"

"Three." Serenity answered. "Edward and Alphonse Elric, and Envy."

"Sounds cool." Tyler answered. "So, we'll see you when you get to Rush Valley."

"See ya!" Sam said before hanging up. "Kacie, you seem a little out of it." She said to me.

"I just didn't sleep much last night." I lied.

"Don't lie to us." Alayna said.

"And why exactly would I lie to you?"

"Because Edward's here." Alayna said.

"What do I have to do with this?" Ed asked.

"Way more than you would think." Alayna said. "I have to talk with her in private." Alayna pulled me up and to a different train cart.

"What?" I asked. She just hugged me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry about Ed." She said. "He's just clueless."

"What guy kisses a girl, and then acts like nothing even happened?!" I said. "Alayna, I like Edward. I don't know if he he likes me back though. He said he did last night, but I'm not sure about it."

"It's alright Kacie." She told me. "He's Edward. He doesn't know anything about this. I can help you if you want."

"What can you do?" I asked.

"Don't cry." She told me. "I could help him figure this stuff out."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah buddy." She put an arm around me. "I'm your best friend. It's my job to make sure you're happy."

"Well," I said. "You haven't failed so far."

* * *

**A/N: FRIENDSHIP ALWAYS WINS! (Smosh reference.) I wasn't sure how to end it, so I tried my best. Please review. If you have any ideas of how Ed should ask Kacie out, please tell me. Buh byes peoples!**


	13. Episode 12: Rush Valley

**A/N: They're in Rush Valley now! They forgot all about Winry though... Anyways, this introduces two more of my friends. It also has Ed/Kacie. Hopefully this'll get a little more actiony now. Read on readers!**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 12:

Rush Valley

Ed's POV

"Don't tell Winry that we're here." Kacie said. "She'll probably murder us." We all promised not to.

"So, Ally said she'd be waiting for us." Sam said.

"Guys!" Ally said as she ran over to us. She had black short hair, and brown eyes. All the girls hugged her. "It's great to see you all! C'mon, I'll show you guys where me and Tyler live." We followed her around town until we came to a place called 'Tyler's.'

"Do you work here?" Serenity asked Ally.

"No. Tyler does." A boy with blue eyes and dark blonde hair came over to us.

"You're here." He said with a smile. "Kacie, it's been a couple years, and you're still short."

"Nice to know." She said before hitting the back of his head. "It's good to see you though." He just smiled at her.

"Oh, are these Edward, Alphonse, and Envy?" Tyler asked as he gestured to us boys. "Lemme guess, Ed's the blonde, Envy's the palm tree, and Al's the suit of armor."

"Correct." Al said. "It's nice to meet you two."

"You too." Tyler answered.

"I'll show ya guys where you'll be staying." Ally said. Once Kacie was shown her room, she walked in and closed the door behind her. "Yeah, so here's your room." She said to me and Al. "I'll be in the kitchen if ya need me."

Alayna grabbed my by the shirt and pulled me into a room. She locked the door behind us. "Ed, what is your problem?"

"What's going on?!" I asked her.

"You are such an idiot!" She said as she slapped me. "Kacie's been avoiding you since the night of the ball Edward. How could you not see that?!" I didn't say anything. "You kissed her, and acted like nothing happened Edward."

"So?" I asked.

"So? Did you just say 'so'?" She asked me. I nodded. "Kacie's in love with you Edward, and you're just a clueless idiot. Edward, why don't you just go home Risembool?"

"DINNER!" Ally yelled up the stairs. She gave me a glare and stomped out of the room. I followed behind her.

Kacie's POV

"So, I think I can be your mechanic now." Tyler said to me as he looked at my automail. "I'll be able to fix this when you need it, and I promise I won't attack you with a wrench, okay?" I nodded with a smile. "C'mon, let's get some dinner."

"So, are you and Ally together?"

"Two years." He said it with a smile. "Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Nah." I answered as we made our way into the kitchen.

"So," Ally said as we all sat down. "What do you do for work?"

"I'm a state alchemist." I answered. "The Sapphire Rain Alchemist."

"Cool." Ally said. "I work at a bakery, and, as you know, Tyler's an automail mechanic." I put some food on my plate and ate as we talked some more.

"Where's Alayna and Ed?" I asked. Serenity and Envy had eaten earlier.

"Tyler was supposed to tell them to get them." Ally said.

"Well I was checking Kacie's automail." He answered.

"DINNER TIME!" Ally yelled.

"I'm all done." I told them.

"Just scrape it off and put it in the sink." I nodded and did what she said.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I told them as I slipped on a jean jacket.

"Alright. Don't stay out too long." Ally said. I just nodded and left the house. It was a nice night outside. The stars were out, and the moon was lighting my way.

"Who're you?" A voice asked. A man with dark hair held back in a ponytail, and squinty eyes hopped down in front of me.

"I'm Kacie." I said.

"Ling Yao." He said back.

"My friend is in totally in love with you." I said with a small laugh.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Why are you squinting your eyes like that?" I asked. "It looks suspicious."

"I was born this way!" He said back.

"Yeah. You're staying with Tyler and Ally, right?" He nodded. "Well, we should probably get back there before they start to worry." He just nodded and followed me back to the house.

"Hey guys." Alayna said once we got back. "Sam's in her room."

"Kay." I grabbed Ling and brought him up the stairs. "SAM!" I yelled as I knocked the door. "LING YAO'S HERE!" She opened the door and took a look at Ling.

"Legit?" She asked. I nodded. "Ohmaigod it's Ling Yao!"

"I'm guessing you're Sam." He said she nodded with a huge smile. "Well how about we get to know each other better?" He said as he stepped in her room. She nodded and closed the door behind her.

"I'm going to leave now." I said as I stepped away from the room.

"Kacie." Ed said as he walked up the stairs. I started on my way to my room. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "We have to talk."

"About what?" I asked.

"About us." He answered.

"There's nothing to talk about." I answered. "You obviously don't like me the same way I like you." I told him as I tried to leave. He just tightened his grip.

"I never said that Kacie."

"Well Edward, you're the one who kissed me and then acted like nothing even happened!" I yelled. "That kind of says that you don't like me!"

"I-I'm sorry." He answered. "I'm not good at this relationship stuff."

"Obviously."

"But Kacie, I like you." He said. "I might even, ya know, love you." I froze. "I'm sorry if I made you-" I cut him off by kissing him. Once I pulled away, his face was red.

"Do you wanna, go out?" I asked him.

"S-sure." He stuttered. I kissed his cheek.

"Night." I said before walking to my room. _'He's lucky he's cute.'_ I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm just gonna do a description for Tyler and Ally.**

_**Tyler- Blond hair that covers one eye. Dark blue eyes. He's two inches taller than Ed.**_

_**Ally- Black hair that comes to her shoulders. Dark brown eyes. She's about Ed's size.**_

**That's it for now. I might not be updating soon. My class is getting laptops, but I don't know when. I might not write until I get the laptop, but I dunno. Anyways, review and tell me what should happen next. Buh byes!**


	14. Episode 13: Attack in Risembool!

**A/N: I got mai school laptop! Well, I got it yesterday, but it took awhile to type this up. Sorry if this is bad. I had writer's block, and I needed something to lead up to whatever's gonna happen. So, read on.**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 13:

Attack in Risembool

Kacie's POV

I shuffled down the stairs. It was eight, and I was the only person awake. I got a cup and put some milk in it, when the phone rang. "Hello, this is Tyler's Automail." I said.

"It's Mustang."

"Oh. Hey. This is Kacie speaking." I said to him.

"I need you to get to Risembool as soon as possible."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Someone's attacking." He answered. "A man named Solf J. Kimblee."

"How did he get out of jail?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Mustang answered. "But you better get to Risembool before the town's gone."

"I'm going." I said. I hung up and grabbed my coat. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a note in case anyone wanted to know where I was.

Edward's POV

I woke up when I heard the door slam. I got dressed and walked down the stairs. Someone had left a note on the counter.

_'Dear Whoever,_

_ Solf J. Kimblee is attacking Risembool. Mustang called and said I need to get there fast. I left at eight, and my train ride's at eight thirty. If you want to come, then wake up earlier._

_ Anyways, don't kill me for leaving. I promise I'll be fine. Kay?_

_ Love,_

_ Kacie M. Huber'_

"GUYS!" I yelled up the stairs. "I'M GOING TO RISEMBOOL! GET DOWN HERE NOW IF YOU'RE COMING!" I ran up to get my stuff, and I saw Al, Alayna, Serenity, and Envy leaving their rooms. "Let's go!"

We ran out of the house. "Why are we running?" Alayna asked. I didn't answer, which made her faster. Once we reached the train station, we saw Kacie sitting on a bench. "What the heck are you doing here?" Alayna said as she ran over to sit next to Kacie.

"Yeah, why'd you leave by yourself?" I asked.

"Sorry. I just know a lot about Kimblee." She answered.

"Did you just say Kimblee?" Alayna asked with wide eyes. Kacie nodded.

"As in, Solf J. Kimblee?" Serenity asked. She nodded again. "This is bad."

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Solf J. Kimblee could blow your head off in one shot if he wanted to." Kacie answered. "He uses explosions made by alchemy. The Crimson Alchemist." It was quiet as we sat down. "He's a very dangerous man. He was put in jail for crimes in Ishval or something like that."

"Have you met him?" Al asked.

"Never." She answered.

"I just want to make sure Winry and Granny are alright." I said. "Is there a way to defeat him?"

"Get rid of his Philosopher's Stone." Serenity answered. "He keeps it under his tongue. We get rid of that, we get rid of him."

"I'm gonna kill him." Kacie said. "I saw what he's capable of. I'm not letting him hurt anyone else."

"I'm in." I said. "I'm not letting you go alone on this Kacie." She just smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me go alone on this Edward." She answered. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just forget about it." She said as she turned to the window.

_In Risembool_

Kacie's POV

I rushed up the path to Winry's, leaving everyone behind. I took a breather once I reached the door, and knocked. "Kacie." Winry said.

"The others are on their way." I told her. She just nodded and brought me into the house. "Are you two alright?" Winry nodded again. There was a knock on the door. I slowly opened it and saw Edward. "That you?"

"Yeah, just let us in." The others were with him. I opened the door and let them in.

"So, what's been going on here?" Alayna asked Winry.

"Some man came and attacked." Winry said. "He's been blowing the whole place up. We've been hiding for a two days now. I'm glad you're here though." I smiled. "Can you guys stop him?"

"Of course. Winry, keep Pinako safe, alright?" She nodded and ran down to the basement. "You ready guys?"

"We have no plan." Alayna answered.

"We need to distract him. Serenity can reach in and take out all of his memories of alchemy. Then he can't terrorize the town anymore, right?"

"Right!" Serenity said. "I need three minutes. That's how long it'll take."

"Let's go!" I said as I stood up. "I want this over with."

Serenity's POV

"All I have to do is grab him." I said to the others. "Just distract him until then."

We made our way to where town was supposed to be. It was just a ton of craters. There was an evil laugh and another explosion. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SPITTING THOSE FLAMES!" Kacie yelled. I just laughed and caught up with the others.

"Kimblee." Kacie said when she approached the man. He had black hair pulled back in a ponytail, and deep blue eyes. "I'm taking you down!" I hid in one of the craters as they started their attack.

Once he was on the ground, I grabbed his arm. He was able to easily throw me off. It was nothing though. I got back up and tried again. Je kept throwing me off, until he realized what I was. "A little girl homunculus? I don't think I've heard of such a thing."

"Well, then you're an oblivious person." I answered.

"And why's that?" He asked me.

"You've been fighting two." Alayna punched him in the gut, and Kacie froze his hands to the ground. Ed and Al sat on top of him, and Envy sat and watched.

I grabbed his arm and closed my eyes. I looked through all of his memories as if they were a book. Once I got to the ones of his alchemy, I made a small fire in my hand. I placed the fire on one memory. I made more like them, until all of his memories of alchemy were gone. I felt a small shake, and released my hold on him.

"Did you do it?" Ed asked me.

"Yep." I answered. "He's no longer an alchemist." I opened his mouth and pulled out a red stone from under his tongue. "The Philosopher's Stone." She marveled.

"Don't use it." Kacie said. "We don't know who put him up to this."

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooooh! Should they use the Philosopher's Stone? YOU shall decide! Review or PM me and tell me what you think should happen. Also, I'm writing a Avatar the Last Airbender story, and it should be posted soon. Check that out when it's up! That's all for now. Buh byes!**


	15. Episode 14: Back to Central

**A/N: This chapter is kind of sad. I'll tell you that. I almost cried writing it. The beginning's happy though. Just, read to see what happens. Go on.**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 14:

Back to Central

Kacie's POV

"Kacie," Ed said to me. "Please let me use the stone. I need to get Al's body back." I hesitated a little before handing him the stone. He put the stone on the ground, before clapping his hand. He touched the stone and everything was red for a moment. When I could see again, Edward and Alphonse were gone.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Alayna asked me. I nodded. Before we knew it, Edward and Alphonse were in front of us again. Only Alphonse was human. "Ohmaigod! Alphonse you're human!" Alayna went over and hugged Alphonse. He only smiled.

"Yeah." Al said. "Now I can finally do this."

"What're you-" Before Alayna could finish, Alphonse kissed her. "Yeah buddy." She walked back over to me. "Man he is a good kisser." She whispered.

"He gets it from his brother." I whispered back. She just laughed. "Anyways, we should get back to Winry's. Dinner's gonna be ready soon."

"I'm surprised you're so fit Alphonse." Envy said. _'He really is changing.'_ I thought to myself. "Wouldn't you get thinner?"

"Brother was eating for both of us." Al answered. "I bet he'll still eat the same though." We all laughed at that.

When we got back to the house, we ate dinner. There were a lot of tears that night, but they were tears of joy. After that, Al and Alayna went off in secret to hang out. I sat on the couch and read for a little while.

"Hey Kacie!" Winry said from the kitchen. "Phone call!" I nodded and put my book down.

"Heeellooooo?" I asked once I picked up the phone.

"Hey Kacie." It was Mustang, but something was off about his voice. "I need you to come to Central."

"The others too, right?" I asked.

"Mostly you." He answered.

"Roy, are you okay?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Just please get to Central as soon as possible."

"I'll be there tomorrow." I answered. "Goodnight Roy."

"G-goodnight." He said before hanging up. _'What's wrong with him?'_ I asked myself before going up to bed. _'Well, whatever it is, I'll find out tomorrow.'_

_The Next Day_

"Do we haaaave to be here?" Ed asked as we looked at Central Command.

"Yes we do." I answered. "No c'mon. Let's go." I said before walking in with the others. "I'm here!" I said as I walked in Mustang's office.

"Can the others please step out for a minute?" Mustang asked. They stepped out and I sat down.

"What is it Mustang?" I asked. Mustang walked over and stood in front of me.

"This is really hard to say but... Jean is... dead." For a second I did nothing. Then I broke down in tears.

"This... Can't be real..." I said.

"I'm really sorry." Mustang said. He looked like he was about to break down in tears too.

"But Jean," I couldn't find the right words. "Why him out of everyone?!" I yelled. "Why, why, why..." I trailed off. I ran up and buried my face in Roy's chest.

"What're you doing?" He asked, somewhat surprised. I didn't answer.

"What happened to him?" I asked after letting go.

"He was shot to death." Mustang answered.

"I'm gonna leave before I get tears all over everything." I said with a fake smile before leaving. "Bye Mustang."

"What happened?" Alayna asked with a worried expression.

"J-J-Jean Havoc's dead." I said. Tears rolled down my face as I said it.

"Kacie," Was all Alayna said before pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I just don't know why it was him." I sobbed. "H-he should've lived."

Ed's POV

"Ed," Alayna said. "She's asleep. You should take her home." I nodded and put Kacie on my back.

_'She's really sad about Jean. Is there something between them?'_ I shook my head. _'Kacie's not that kind of girl. Didn't he say something about his little sister...'_

_Flashback_

"Hey Jean," I said to blonde haired man as he smoked. "Do you know anything about the Sapphire Rain Alchemist?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered. "She's my little sister."

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" I yelled.

"Nah. We're not technically brother and sister, but it's like that." He said with a big smile.

"She's really that important to you?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. She's a cute little one." He told me. "You two would look cute together."

"WHAT?!"

_Flashback Over_

_'So they're like brother and sister.'_ I thought with a nod. _'That's why she was crying so much. For her it was like losing a brother, not just a co-worker.' _Once we got back to the hotel, I laid her down a bed.

"Edward, don't leave me." She muttered as she held out a hand. I took it and laid down next to her. "Thank you..." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being here." She answered. "You're the best boyfriend ever." I smiled at the comment.

"Well you're a better girlfriend than I am a boyfriend." She laughed a little.

"Jean," She said. "He was like my big brother. We were always teasing each other, like siblings do. I was the one who was making sure the rest of the crew didn't get cancer from second hand smoking. He was the one making sure I knew not to get rid of his cigarettes." She laughed and turned to face me. "Now he's gone. Taken from me out of nowhere. Of only I could go back and make sure that he would live."

"Kacie, it's alright." I told her. I gently stroked her hair.

"A-a-at least I know he's in heaven. No one can hurt him up there, and one day, I'll get to see him again."

Third Person POV

"That was a really horrible thing to do." Riza said to Roy once the children had left. "Lying to her like that."

"I didn't want to tell her how Jean _really _died." Roy defended. "She would kill us if she found out cancer killed him."

"Now she's gonna kill you for not telling." Riza told him. "She thinks of you as a father sir. What's she gonna do when she figures out the truth. When she thinks her father lied to her?"

"I don't know." Roy answered. "Man, I'm growing soft."

"It's not soft sir. It's cruel."

* * *

**A/N: The cigarettes bit him in the butt. Now Jean's dead, and Kacie's depressed. And Mustang's also a liar pants now. The next chapter will probably a flashback from Roy's POV. I dunno.**

**Also, the girl Serenity in this story, got a Fanfiction account. (She hasn't posted anything yet.) She's really good though, so add her to your alerts! Here's her account. u/4270189/The-Rogue-Alchemist.**

**Thanks for reading. Bless your face. If you sneezed (or cried) while reading this, bless you. Dodododdodo REVIEW! Peace off!**


	16. Episode 15: Jean Havoc

**A/N: This chapter might be bad. I had some writers block. The beginning is flashback, but the end is in the present. Sorry if I don't know much about cancer. I just needed that for plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 15:

Jean Havoc

Mustang's POV  
_Two Weeks Earlier_

I looked up from my paperwork once I heard Jean cough. "Are you sick?" I asked him.

"I'm fine boss." He said. "Just a small cold."

"Well if this gets any worse, you'll have to have to stay home." I told him. He just nodded and continued to smoke.

The next day, Jean stayed home. "Sir." Riza said as she walked in. "We were going to visit Jean and were wondering if you wanted to come." I nodded and put away my work. We made our way to Jean house. When we got there, he was laying in bed.

"Hey guys." He said with a small smile and a cough. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." Kain answered with a smile. "How're ya feeling?"

"I've been better." He answered. "I'm glad you guys came to visit. Oh, and when you see Kacie, tell her I said hi."

"Alright."

_One Week Earlier_

"I'm sorry, but we don't know what's wrong with you." The doctor said. "Whatever it is, it's terminal. I'm sorry." Then he left.

"Looks like I don't have much longer, do I?" Jean asked. He was really pale. "What was it that sis always said I would get from smoking?"

"Cancer." I answered. "She said it would kill you."

"Guess I should've listened to her." He went into a coughing fit. Once it was over, a little blood covered his hand. "I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you all later." We said our goodbyes before leaving the hospital.

"I'm going home." I told the others before driving to my apartment. _'Why Havoc?!'_ I yelled as I threw a chair. _'Now's he gonna die!'_ I took a seat as tears dripped down my face. "I'm such a wreck." I said with a laugh.

The next day, we visited Jean again. He was asleep most of the time though, so there wasn't much said. The doctor told us that he had three days left. That was the first time I'd cried in front of the others. It was the first time we all cried in front of one another.

"I'm sorry guys." Jean told us. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Riza told him. "Don't blame yourself Jean."

"Alright guys. Tell sis I said hi." I nodded before we left.

On the last day, we said our goodbyes. "Jean," I started.

"It's alright boss." Jean said with a small cough. "I know."

"Bye Jean." Riza gave him a hug. "We'll miss you."

"Yeah." Jean said. "Don't forget to tell sis I said... hi." His eyes slowly closed, but never opened.

_Present_

I looked at the small girl holding my hand. She was dressed completely in black. Tears were coming down her face. She was Jean's sister, even though they were never related. I had never told her that Jean said hi.

She let go of my hand and went up to speak. "Jean Havoc." She said. "He loved me the way only a brother could. That's what I considered him. When I found out that he had died, I didn't know what to think. I just know that now, he's in a better place. And that one day, I'll see him again." She squeaked a little as more tears ran down her face.

She walked back over to me and took my hand. _'She really does think of me as a father, doesn't she?'_ I shook the thought out of my head and focused. It was my best friend's funeral.

"It's time to go now." Riza said. She was holding Kacie's other hand.

"A-a-alright." Kacie said before letting go and leaving.

"Sir, when are you going to tell her?" Riza asked me.

"I'm not sure. When the time is right."

Kacie's POV

When I walked in the hotel room, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "Are you okay?" It was Ed. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I said back. "Just a little sad."

"Yeah." Ed answered. "Cancer is a horrible thing."

"Wait." I unwrapped his hands. "Mustang told me he got shot to death."

"In the newspaper it said he was struck with a disease that Mustang called 'Cancer.'" Ed told me.

"So Mustang lied to me?" I said. I went to my room and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. "I'll be back." I said before leaving.

"Ah, Kacie." Mustang said when I walked in.

"Why'd you lie to me." I said as I slammed my hands on his desk.

"What're you referring to?" Mustang asked.

"I know that Jean was killed by cancer! How long was he sick!"

"About a couple of weeks." Mustang answered.

"Then he didn't have cancer." I told him. "Cancer takes months to kill people." His eyes widened. "I'm leaving." I told him. "I'm finding answers, and I can't trust you anymore." I slammed the door behind me.

"Kacie, are you alright?" Kain asked as I left.

"I'm okay." I lied with a smile. "I'll see ya later, alright?"

Alayna's POV

I laid outside with my head on Al's chest. "You're so warm now." I said.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I have my body back now." Al said. "I can feel your touch." I poked his stomach. He laughed. "That tickles!"

"TICKLE FIGHT!" About an hour later, we were on the ground laughing. "It's been awhile since I've had one of those."

"Having fun?" A voice asked. It was Ling.

"One, what happened to your voice, and two, where's Sam?" I asked him as I stood up.

"Ling? You must be referring to the _old_ owner of this body. The name's Greed." He said with a smile. "Sam's right behind me. Said she like Greedling better than Ling whatever himself." He chuckled.

"Greedling, you need to slow down." Sam said as she appeared behind him.

"Sorry babe." Greed said back. "How 'bout you get on my back so that when we get home, everything will go faster." She smiled and hopped on his back.

"Why are you here?" I asked Greed.

"Father said he needs you and the three sacrifices." Greed told me.

"Nope." I said as I started to leave. Al was right behind me. "Just leave. No one likes you." A shot of lightning shot me in the back. "Sam, did you just shock me?" I turned to face her with a glare.

"Who else would've?" She said with a smirk. She hopped off of Greed's back and walked over to me. "Don't you ever insult Greedling like that." She said. "Or I'll kill you."

"Don't act like you're one to be making threats Sam." I said with a growl. "We both know I'm stronger, and my friends will back me up."

"Not if you're dead!"

* * *

**A/N: Oooooooooooooh. Yeah, Sam and Alayna are mad at each other in real life, so I put that in here. That is using your surroundings!**

**Anyways, Kacie and Alayna will be answering questions, so submit any you might have. Buh bye!**


	17. Episode 16: Intelligence

**A/N: A new chapter! Yay! Anyways, I got a couple questions for Alayna and Kacie:**

**_Alayna: Why am I so mad at Sam? She teams up with Greedling and zaps me in the back! I can never trust her now!_  
**

**_Kacie: Yeah, I'll be fine. (Me: Not after this chapter. Kacie: What?) Thanks for asking though._**

**Now onto the chapter! Yay!**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 16:

Intelligence

Alayna's POV

"I'm in a great position to make threats." Sam told me. "You must of forgotten that I can control electricity."

"And why are you turning on me?" I asked her.

"You didn't hear?" Greedling asked. "New homunculus. Father's making a whole bunch of them. He's trying to take over the world or something like that."

"So who's the new homunculus?"

"His name's Intelligence." Greed answered. "That's not the name he goes by. I think it's Tyler or something of that nature."

"Wait. Tyler?" I asked.

"Yeah. Blonde hair. Blue eyes."

"Shitshitshitshit." I said as I tried to go inside. Sam zapped me again. "Do you really wanna go there?" She nodded. "Then c'mere!" She charged up her hand and ran towards me. I grabbed her wrist and threw her into the ground.

"You think you're so hot, don't you?" She asked.

"No, not really." I answered.

"Well you're wrong!" Sam said.

"You think I'm hot?" I asked her.

"NO! I don't think so!" She yelled. "Ugh, let's just keep fighting." I nodded and ran towards her. She keep attacking with bolts of electricity, but they were easy to dodge. I chopped the side of her neck, and she fell to the ground.

"Sometimes I wish I was the avatar." I said before leaving. "I'M BACK!" I yelled once I got inside the house.

"Nice to see you." Kacie said from her spot on the couch.

"I have news." I told her. "Tyler's a homunculus." She stood and started swearing. "Calm down Kacie!"

"That guy did my automail!" She yelled back. "We have to get to Risembool to see if my automail's been screwed with!"

_On the Train_

_Ed's POV_

"So Tyler's really a homunculus?" I asked. Alayna nodded. "And he might've done something to Kacie's automail." She nodded again. "Why can't we ever get a break."

"Because you're special." A voice said.

"Was I the only one who heard that?" Kacie asked.

"I heard it too." Alayna said. All of a sudden, the train stopped. "Edward." Alayna said. She was freaking out. "Kacie's head is bleeding."

"Does she have a pulse?" Al asked.

"Somewhat." She answered. I picked Kacie up and put her on my back. (Again.) _'She's bleeding a lot. We have to get her to a doctor!'_

We ran off the train and into a town. "Um, excuse me, can you show us to your doctor?" Al asked someone.

"Sure." The man said. "Dr. Maro's the best! It's like a flash and you're healed!" He brought us through the small town until we came to a big house. "Here it is." I knocked on the door.

A regular looking man came out. "Oh dear, she looks horrible, come in." We came in, and he took Kacie. He pulled a small red stone, and there was a flash of light. I held her hand tightly. All of a sudden, she squeezed hard on my hand and took a deep breath in.

"How am I not dead?" She asked.

"Because everything would be ruined if you were." The same voice said.

"Intelligence." Maro muttered.

"You called." A boy asked. It was Tyler. Kacie jumped up and punched him in the face. "Aw, c'mon you shouldn't hit me like that." He told her as he grabbed her hand. "We've been friends forever." She broke from his grip and pushed his hair from his eye.

"An ooraborus!" Alayna said. "I knew it. You're that Intelligence guy, aren't you?"

"The one and only." He said. "Do you wanna know what my power is?" He made a small red stone in his hand. "I get to make more homunculi." He smiled.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled as I kicked him. It didn't do anything. He slashed Kacie's arm open. Alayna jumped in front of her and took the stone.

"Don't. You. Ever. Hurt. Her." She said in small sentences as she stuffed the stone down his throat. He just spit it out.

"I have more people that I can try it on." He said. "I would have Ally, but her body rejected the stone. Looks like I'm single now." Kacie dropped to her knees and started whimpering. Tears dropped from her eyes to the wood floor.

"You sick sick bastard." She said as she looked up at him. "You would kill your own girlfriend. I remember you telling me that you were going to marry her one day."

"Looks like that won't happen. It's not my fault she's dead." He told her. She stood up and pulled a small knife out of her pocket. "Oooooooh. I'm so scared." He said sarcasticly.

"You should be." She took the knife and kept stabbing him in where his heart should be. She made an ice sword using alchemy and cut his head off. "I'm gonna keep killing you until you stay dead!" She said before killing him the final time. Small specs of red dust came out of his mouth as the scratches disappeared. "WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD!"

"Wha?" Tyler asked. Alayna grabbed Kacie's arm before she could stab him. "What happened."

"You killed Ally!" She screamed. "She's dead now because of you!"

"WHAT?!" He yelled before he started to cry.

"Excuse me." Maro said.

"You're Dr. Marcoh, aren't you?" Kacie asked.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She answered. "But you have a Philosopher's Stone, right?"

"Yes." He answered.

"You have to bring her back!" She told him. _'She's just keeps losing doesn't she?'_ I thought. _'First she loses her parents and her whole life, then Alayna, then Jean, and now Ally. I feel so bad for her.'_ "Please Marcoh."

"I-I don't know if I can." He told us. "Can I see her body?"

"We just keep having to go back and forth, don't we?" Kacie groaned.

Alayna's POV

"Hey Tyler." I said. "Can you c'mere?" He nodded and walked over. I put my hand on his shoulder.

_'WHO ARE YOU?!' I heard Tyler yell. 'STAY AWAY FROM ALLY!'_

_ 'We will.' The voice answered. It was a small boy with shadows surrounding him. Pride. 'We just want you Tyler Sullivan.'_

_ 'As long as you don't hurt her.' He stood up and walked towards Pride._

_ 'Tyler.' Ally grabbed his arm. 'Don't leave me.'_

_ 'I'll come back, and then we'll be together again. I promise.' Then everything was black._

"You really don't remember, do you?" I asked him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He told me.

"When you promised Ally that you would come home. Everything after that was gone until now."

"How'd you know about that?!" He yelled.

"That's a long story." I answered.

"We have a long train ride. How about you explain it to me and Marcoh." He snapped. "I want to know what's going on." I could still see the tear stains on his face.

"Fine." I answered. "Just don't freak out or anything, promise?" He nodded. "That goes for you too Marcoh!"

* * *

**A/N: Why do I torture myself so much? I dunno. We're gonna find out what's going on soon. This does have a plot, so don't worry. Also, if you were wondering what happened to Serenity and Envy, (Maybe you weren't.) they're on their own adventure! I might write a story about that. You tell me if you think it's a good idea, and what should happen.**

**So, got any questions for Serenity or Tyler? Cause they're gonna answer them! Thanks for reading, and please review. BYHE! *Brofists screen***


	18. Episode 17: What Hurts the Most

**A/N: This is a sad chapter, if you haven't seen the title already. Also, I've never done a disclaimer.**

**I do not own FMAB or What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts. I never did. **

**_Tyler: Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just a little confused._  
**

**_Serenity: Oh, you'll find out where I am. *Evil laugh* I'm glad that I'm your favorite though! So, please read on._**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 17:

What Hurts the Most

Tyler's POV

"So," Alayna started. "You know the whole part about how we got sent here and everything. After that, I died. Kacie tried using alchemy to bring me back. That epically failed, and I'm now a homunculus. She became a state alchemist once she got a metal arm, and then we met Ed and Al. Apparently you became a homunculus that can turn others into them. You tried to change Ally, but her body wasn't compatible with the stone, and she died."

"And why is Kacie being all emo on us?" I asked. Alayna slapped me over the head.

"Cause her older brother died, and now Ally's dead." She told me.

"But isn't this doctor guy gonna bring her back?" She nodded. "Thank God."

Kacie's POV

_'First Jean and now Ally?! All in one week! What the heck?!' _I thought. _'Why can't life just be easier like back home.'_

_ 'Because that isn't the way things are supposed to go.'_ A voice in my head. It sounded just like Truth. _'It's me Kacie, Truth. Are you going to be the one bringing the girl back, or will it be someone else?' _I shrugged. _'Either way, I'm going now. Bye.'_

"Hey Kacie." I looked up to see Edward. "Are you okay?" He slid in the seat and put an arm around me. I put my head against his chest. "She's gonna come back Kacie. I promise you."

"Edward, there are some promises you just can't keep." I told him. "Some are too big for just you."

"Kacie, you're just mad because of..." He didn't finish. I just shut my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

"How did you get here?" A voice asked.

"CAUSE I'M AWESOME LIKE THAT!" I yelled back. "So, what happened to Reny?"

"Sent 'em to the other side of the gate." Truth answered. "They're gonna have to find their way back with out using a Philosopher's Stone."

"Are they human now?" I asked.

"Yes. And alchemy doesn't work on your side of the gate."

"Then how'd Reny get here?" It didn't answer. "But we'll be able to get Ally back, right?" It didn't answer. "Forget you. I'm leaving." It just chuckled as I woke up.

"Hey." Ed said in a soft voice. "You sleep okay?"

"That's one way to put it." I answered. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." He said.

Alayna's POV

"Hey, Tyler, you okay?" I asked him. He was laying on the window, and wouldn't look at anyone.

"No." He answered as he looked at me. "I was taken over, killed my girlfriend, and had NO CLUE what was going on!"

"C'mon dude," I said. "Stay calm."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled as he grabbed my shirt.

"I don't wanna start a fight." I told him with a nervous smile.

"Then you should've let me be!" He said as he pushed me out of the seat.

"Alayna!" Kacie said as she ran in the train cart. "You keep your hands off of her!" She yelled at Tyler.

"And why should I?" He asked.

"Because you're our friend! And we're trying to bring Ally back! We could kill you right now. We could've killed you anytime we wanted to!" She told him. "But we didn't! Because we care about you Tyler! And if we can't trust you, then you have to leave!"

Pride's POV

I lightly chuckled to myself as I watched the kids fighting. _'You did a good job shadows.'_ I said. _'I'll always be able to trust you, won't I?'_

_ 'Yes.'_ They answered. _'We'll help you whenever you need it.'_

"Well how do I know that you aren't against me?!" Tyler yelled to Kacie.

"What happened?" She asked. "Who did this?!"

"I did." He told her.

"You know what?" Kacie said to everyone. "I _give up._" I smiled. "If all of my friends are going to get hurt while I try and help Alayna, then I'm done. First Jean, then Ally, and now something's up with Tyler."

"Kacie, don't do this." Edward warned.

"I am. As soon as this train stops, I'm going back to Risembool." She said with a frown. "You can't stop me. I'm done with all of this crap that I've gotten into. Father can find himself a new sacrifice, because he's not getting me."

_'Looks like I have some news for Father.'_ I thought. _'Little shadows, one of you has to follow her. Can you do that for me?'_

_ 'Of course we can Pride.'_ One said.

_'Now, I need to get back to Father. Go ahead little one.'_ I said before making my way back to Father's.

Ed's POV

"Kacie, you can't give up." I told her as I put my hands on her shoulders. "Please don't go. I love you, and you can't leave."

"Edward, I won't let anyone else get hurt." She told me. "I'm sorry." She kissed my cheek. "If you love me, you'll let me go." She said before going to a different train cart.

"Sh-she can't go." I said as I sat on the floor. "I can't live without her."

The train stopped and Alayna helped me up. We made our way off and to Tyler's place. Kacie stayed at the station and got tickets to Risembool. _'Don't cry Edward! If she wants to leave, then she can leave.' _I thought. _'Why do you even care? She's just another girl.'_

Kacie's POV

"Ugh." I groaned as I waited. "I have to wait two hours before I can get on the train." I opened my suitcase and pulled out my iPod. _'I feel so bad. Edward... No! You can't let any of them get hurt! They know I care about them.'_

**"What hurts the most." **I sang along to the music. **"Was being so close, and having so much to say, but walking away. And never knowing what could've been. And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do."**

Ed's POV

"Edward, c'mere." Alayna said. I walked over to her, and she put something in my ears. "This was Kacie's favorite song." She pressed something, and some music came on. I went back into my room and listened to it.

**"What hurts the most. Is being so close,"** I sang along once I knew to music. **"And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing, what could've been. And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do."**

I turned the music off once I started crying. I ran out my door and grabbed my coat. "Where are you going?" Marcoh asked. "We're about to bring her back!"

"I'm about to bring someone else back too!" I yelled before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. Did you like it? Review and tell me. Yeah, I can't think of much to say. OH! More questions please. For Sam and Ally. That's about all. Peace off. BOOP!**


	19. Episode 18: She's Back

**A/N: I'm back for more! So, you asked questions, and it's time for some answers!**

**_Ally: You're gonna find out what happened to me this chapter. Being dead... All I did was hang out with that Truth thing._**

**_Sam: I'm off with Greedling right now._**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 18:

Edward's POV

I rushed to the train station. _'She's perfect.'_ I thought as images of Kacie flashed through my head. _'She's my girlfriend, and she's perfect.'_ I thought of her warm smile. _'I can't live without her! Kacie...'_ I ran faster. _'Don't leave me!'_

"I-I'm too late." I said as I saw the train pass. _'You really left, didn't you?'_

Once the train was gone, I saw a figure sitting on one of the benches. She was sitting with her head in her hands, and she was shaking a little. I walked over to where she was a sat next to her. She had blonde hair that was held back in a ponytail. She put her head up and looked at me.

"Edward." She muttered. "I-I-I'm sorry." She said as she hugged me. Her body shook with sobs. "I should've never said I would leave. I hate myself for saying that to you. Will you take me back?"

"Kacie." I said as I put my hand on her cheek. She looked up at me. "You're perfect in every way. I ran all the way here just to stop you from leaving. I would never leave you. I love you." I came close to her face. "And don't you ever doubt that."

"Alright." She muttered before kissing my cheek. I stood up and held out a hand. She took it and smiled at me. _'She's always smiling at people. Even after she just cried, she still smiles.'_

"Hey Kacie," I said. She looked up at me. "How come you don't take your hair down?"

"I think it looks better up." She answered. I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled the hair tie out. Her blonde hair covered one of her eyes, and she had a couple blue highlights.

"I think it looks better down." I told her. "I never knew you had blue highlights."

"They don't show up when my hair's held up." She said before grabbing the hair tie. "I'll keep it down though." She put the hair tie on her wrist, and took my hand. "WE'RE HOME!" Kacie yelled once she opened the door.

"Come on Kacie!" Alayna said as she poked her head around the wall. "We're about to bring her back!"

Kacie's POV

I squeaked a little when I saw Ally's body. It was a bloody mess. Marcoh was sitting over her with the Philosopher's Stone in his hand. He pressed it against her body, and there was big red light. When he pulled away, all the blood and scratches were gone. Ally's breath came in fast, before her eyes snapped open.

"You." She pointed at Tyler. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She pulled a knife out of her back pocket. "I'LL STAB YOU!"

Father's POV

"She didn't go back to Risembool." I said to Pride. "Did you lie to me?"

"Why do we need her anyways!?" He yelled. "She's just a girl!"

"She's the key to opening the other side of the gate." I told him. "Deep inside of her, she posses a power that only she can use." I explained my plan to the small boy. "Now, don't screw this up." He nodded, and left through the shadows.

Ally's POV

"Ally," Tyler said to me in a soft voice. "I know this is a lot to take in, but it's all the truth."

_'Should I believe him?'_ I flashed back to the night I was killed.

_"T-Tyler?" I asked. He had a weird glint in his eye, and he was holding a blood red stone. "Are you okay?"_

_ "Just fine." He said as he neared me. "Can you sit down for a second?" I nodded and took a seat on one of the chair. "This'll only hurt for a second." He made a small cut in my arm, and put the red stone in._

_ Excruciating pain coursed through my body. "T-T-Tyler." I muttered. "I thought we were gonna get married."_

_ "Well, you thought wrong." He said before everything went black._

"K-K-Kacie." I stuttered. She took my hand. "Is he telling the truth?" She nodded slowly.

"Alright." I said. "I trust you Tyler. Just don't hurt me anymore."

"I promise you." He said back. "Um, Ally, there's something I wanna ask you." He got down on his knees and fished around in his pocket. "This country's screwed up, and I don't know what's gonna happen, so I thought I should ask you now." I pulled out a ring. "Will you marry me?"

"T-Tyler..." I trailed off. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Kacie's POV

I smiled and made my way to my room. _'They're seventeen, yet they're so cute together.'_ I said as I brushed my hair out. It looked different down. _'I wonder if me and Ed'll get married someday.'_ I sighed at the thought. _'First we'll have to get out of all this crap we're in right now.'_

**"Get crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun! Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young." **I jumped around as I sang the rest of the song.

"THAT'S GROSS!" Alayna yelled through the door.

"IT'S ELYAR FOX!" I yelled back. I flopped down the bed and looked at the ceiling. _'I'm so boooooored.'_

There was a knock on the door. "It's Ally."

"C'mon in." I said. She opened the door and sat on the door.

"Tyler proposed!" She said excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said back.

"I want you to be a bridesmaid." She said. I nodded with a smile. "And I'll be your bridesmaid when you and Ed get married."

"Uh, I don't think we're getting married." I said with a small blush.

"I know that you want to Kacie." Ally said with a small frown.

"Yeah, well I dunno about Edward." I told her. "Besides, I've only been dating him for a week or so. I think I'm gonna wait a little longer."

"Alright, that's your call." She said with a smile. "As long as you get married."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, marriage. The wedding will be part of the epilogue. Yes, Edward and Tyler both got their girls this chapter. So, please review, and if you have any questions, PM me or post it in the reviews.**


	20. Episode 19: The Power of a Stone

**A/N: Another chapter? Well I'm glad because I had NECAPs today, and I need something to keep my mind off of them! Anyways, read on.**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Episode 19:

Power of a Stone

Kacie's POV

I opened my eyes when sunlight hit them. I took the covers and put them over my face. _'Why is it so early already.'_ I said before falling asleep again.

_"C'mon little girl." _A voice said to me. _"You have a power deep inside you that I can unlock. Come with me, and I can help you."_

_ "I don't want to." _I said back. _"I'm fine the way I am now. I don't know who you are anyways."_

_ "I'm you." _The voice said back. _"Only better. Just take my hand. I'll make you even more powerful than you could _ever_ imagine."_

_ "But I don't want that." _I said. And image of myself appeared in front of me. Only she had red hair and eyes. "I'm fine the way I am now." I said as I held my hand back.

"C'mon." She said as she held a hand out. "I know what you need better than anyone else. I am you after all."

"I don't even know what this 'power' is." I snapped.

"It releases the Philosopher's Stone inside of you." It told me. My eyes widened. "You see, everyone has a Philosopher's Stone inside of them, but only a few can use that to their advantage. You are one of those few Kacie. Take the chance." I took a step back as she held out her hand again.

"I don't wanna." I said with a frown. "I don't need your power to save this country."

"Oh but you do." She said as she circled me. Her eyes were ablaze, and her hair swept around her like fire. "Without me, you'll die. Sooner or later, you'll accept."

"How do you know?! Shouldn't we think the same?!" I yelled.

"I'm you from the future." She said with a sly smile. "At least, the good one."

"Wouldn't I be a homunculus?" I asked.

"Not if you take control." She told me. "When you're a homunculus, a soul takes you over. Think of it kind of like Kimblee. He had a Philosopher's Stone, yet he wasn't a homunculus."

"He kept it under his tongue, so that doesn't count."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" She yelled. "What I'm saying is, just because you have a Philosopher's Stone in you, doesn't mean you're a homunculus." I just looked at her. "You want spoilers, don't you?" I nodded excitingly. "Well, what do ya wanna know."

"This 'power', what exactly does it do?" I asked her.

"It has many uses, for good and evil." She said as she laid on her stomach. I sat cross legged in front of her. "It could be used to make a homunculus, because you can make Philosopher's Stones." She made a small red stone in her hand. "It can also be used to change a homunculus into a human." The stone returned into her hand. "It also gives you more alchemical powers."

"Will I be stuck with the red hair?" She sighed and facepalmed.

"No, you won't. Only when you use alchemy, or you're near with a homunculus."

"How would I change one back? A homunculus to a human I mean."

"You use clap your hands and place it on the ouroboros." She said. "Then they'll be human again. It's really simple. I'll show you." An image of Alayna showed up in front of me. "Like this." She clapped her hands and put them on Alayna's ouroboros. The tattoo disappeared, and specs of red dust came out of her mouth.

"She's a human now, right?" I said with interest.

"Yeah." She smiled and held out her hand. "So, are you in."

I hesitated for a second. _'It is me...' _I grabbed her hand.

"Good choice." She said before everything was black.

"OHMAIGOD YOU HAVE RED HAIR!" I heard Alayna yell. I opened my eyes and looked around. "You also have red eyes." She said aloud. "What'd you do?!" I explained everything that had happened. "So, now you can change me back?" I nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Alright." I clapped my hands and put them on her ouroboros. The tattoo disappeared, and red dust came from her mouth. Her hair became a chestnut color, and her eyes were a deep brown. "Alayna...?" I asked.

"YEAH BUDDY!" She said really loud. "I think it worked." She said as she looked at herself. "That's awesome, but your hair's a different color now."

"It only changes when I use alchemy, or I'm near a homunculus." I told her.

"So, are ya keeping you hair down?" She asked as she ran her hands through it.

"I dunno." I answered. "Ed said he liked it, but I dunno if it looks good."

"Well go in the bathroom and check." She said as she gave me a small push.

I opened the door to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I tied my hair up and clapped my hands. _'This doesn't look good with the red.'_ I thought to myself. I let my hair fall to my shoulders. I clapped my hands once again. _'The highlights turn orange.' _I thought. _'I like it.'_ I placed my hands at my shoulders and looked in the mirror.

"KACIE!" Alayna yelled. "EDWARD'S UP!"

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME?" I yelled back.

"SHOW HIM YOUR AWESOME HAIR!"

_'Why do I have to keep talking?' _I thought as I left the room. "I'm here." I said as I walked in the room. "S'up?"

"Alayna said you dyed your hair." Ed told me with a small frown.

"Nope. I can change my hair color though." I smiled and clapped my hands. I pressed them on the wooden floor as my hair changed to the color of fire. I made a small figurine, but changed it back. "My hair looks like fire when I do alchemy now."

"Why?!" Ed asked, a little frightened. I explained what happened. He just nodded. "Okay, so you're more powerful now?" I nodded. "Do you think that you could take down Father or whatever his name is?"

"I don't see why not." I answered.

"Alright then." He said with a smile. "Looks like we have a country to save." I smiled at him.

"I have one question." Alayna nodded. "Do you think Ed would look better as a brunette?"

* * *

**A/N: Fire hair! Just kidding. It's just really red. So, did you like or hate? Tell me what you think in the reviews. So, that's all for now my people. Byes!**


	21. Episode 20

**A/N: Yes, I am sorry that there have been delays. I've been working on three different stories, so that takes sometime. And also, I'm writing this author's note on the school bus. How awesome's that?! (It's not that awesome, but at least _pretend_ you're happy for me.) On that happy note, I will let you begin this chapter!**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 20:

Father

Kacie's POV

"I'm telling you Edward, you need to die your hair!" Alayna said to the short blonde.

"MY HAIR'S FINE THE WAY IT IS!" He yelled back.

"It's always like this with them." I said to Alphonse.

"Well Brother can't attack her now that she's human." He pointed out. "BROTHER!" Al said as he grabbed Ed's hands. "She's human now, so no alchemy!" Ed just grumbled and started yelling again. I sighed and face palmed.

"It'll always be like this." I said. "At least I except it." I grabbed Alayna's hand before she could punch Ed. "BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN BEFORE I TAKE _BOTH _OF YOUR HEADS' OFF!" I yelled. It was quiet as they sat down.

"Why are we going to Central again?" Ed asked.

"Because, now's the time to tell Mustang." I said.

"Tell him what?" Al asked.

"That Bradly's a homunculus." I whispered.

"WHAT?!" Ed yelled. "How come _we _didn't know this?" He said as he motioned to to himself and his brother.

"Because, I can't tell you too early! Then everything would be messed up!" I retorted.

"EVERYTHING'S ALREADY MESSED UP!" Ed yelled back.

"Still." I said as I stayed calm. "Mustang needs to know. Then we take down Father, save the day, and people get married." I said with a smile.

"What's the 'get married' thing about?" Ed asked. I just smiled. "Wait, did I get _married _on this show of your's?" I nodded. "To who?"

"Should I tell him?" I asked Alayna.

"I dunno if he'll be able to take it." She answered.

"You are right. It is kind of weird. He did propose to her in a weird way."

"Just tell me!" He said.

"Winry." Alayna and I said at the same time.

"I got married to WINRY?!" He yelled with a red face. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

"Ask Hiromu Arakawa." Alayna said. "She made the story."

"Well I'll kick her-"

"Edward! She's on the other side! You can't kill her!"

"Fine." He said. "Let's just get to Central and get this over with."

"Not if I can help it." A small voice said. Before anyone could say anything, we were surrounded by shadows.

"Where are we?" I asked once I could see again.

"Good job Pride." A booming voice said.

"It was nothing Father." Pride answered.

"Why, exactly, are we back here?" I asked.

"Because of you." Father said as he pointed to me. "You have unlocked your inner Philosopher's Stone, haven't you." I nodded slowly. "I can use you to take me to the other side of the gate." My eyes widened.

_**'I don't need your power to save this country.'**_

_** 'Oh, but you do.'**_

_'She's with Father!' _I yelled in my head. _'That wasn't me. That was some creep!'_

_ 'I'm glad you think I'm a creep.' _Truth said in my head.

_'Oh god. I'm going crazy.' _

_ 'I just thought it was getting a bit boring, so I pushed the story ahead some. It's fun, isn't it?'_

"So, now that my alchemy's stronger, I can take you to the other side?" I asked.

"Exactly." Father answered.

"Well, how come you didn't go when you sent the others?"

"You see, I could only send one at a time. I want to send all of my children with me when I go. Your alchemy is so strong now, that you could send ten times the people in this country to the other side of the gate."

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"I have many powers my little darling." He said as he got up from his chair. "I can make a homunculus, I am immortal, but among all those powers, there is one that stands out." He made his way over to me.

"And what would that be?" I said as I stood up. He used his alchemy to latch my arms and legs down. He put a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"I can tell Truth anything I want." He said with a sadistic smile. "That's why I was able to find someone with this huge alchemical power. That's why you were able to unlock your hidden potential. All. Because. Of. Me." He spaced out his words before walking off.

"Can I just leave already?" I asked.

"You can try." He said. "But since your hair and eyes change color whenever you do alchemy, I'll know whenever you try." I smiled.

"Well, I have friends." I told him. He laughed.

"They aren't here right now."

"And where are they?"

"Where do you think little Pride went? He went to 'get rid' of the evidence."

"You wouldn't!" I yelled.

"Oh, you know me better than that darling." He said.

"Why do you keep calling me darling? It's kind of creepy."

"Because I can. Come with me, I need you to open the gate for me." He let go of the holds on me. I stood up before making a run for it.

I made my way through the closest tunnel. I kept running until a felt something push me down. I got right back up and used alchemy to make a wall behind me. I came to a crossroad. "EDWARD!" I yelled. "ALAYNA! ALPHONSE!"

"KACIE!" I heard someone call. I ran down the path I heard it coming from. I kept running until I came to an iron door. I used alchemy to bust it open. Inside, Pride had some sort of shadow knife pressed against Alayna's neck. I jumped up, clapped my hands, and slapped them on Pride's ouroboros. He fell backwards and dropped the knife. Alayna fell to the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ed and Al are fine. Just unconscious." I nodded. They were sitting against the wall. I went over and shook Ed awake.

"Kacie! You're alright!" Ed said as he hugged me close. I just smiled and hugged him back.

"What did you expect?" I asked him.

"I honestly don't know." He said. "But you're smiling, so I guess you're alright."

"Edward," I said as I put my hands on his shoulders. "Just because someone's smiling, doesn't mean they're okay."

* * *

**A/N: What Kacie just said is very true. But anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter was bad, I'm not good at writing battle scenes. I just hope somethings were explained. From this point on, the story will take place around Father's Lair. I think the story might be over soon anyways. (How sad!) And lately, I've been watching Pewdiepie play Heavy Rain. You should really watch those videos, they're awesome. So, thanks for reading. If you enjoyed add this to your favorites and follow it. Please review if you enjoyed or hated this. And if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. BYHE!**


	22. Episode 21: The Final Battle

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter of Fullmetal Rain. Are you sad, because I am. I've been working on this for so long, and now it's all over. (Crying tears of joy right now.) So, read on.**

* * *

Fullmetal Rain Brotherhood Episode 21:

The Final Battle

Kacie's POV

"C'mon we gotta get going!" Alayna yelled as we started to run. Suddenly, something grabbed my ankle, and I fell to the ground. "KACIE!"

"Just keep going." I told them as I tried to get up.

"You're not going anywhere until you help me." Father's voice said from behind me. He grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder.

"This feels sooooooooo wrong." I said.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Ed yelled as he tried to save me. With a flick of Father's hand, Ed fell to the ground, and couldn't transmute.

"Edward, if you're going to save me, don't fail." I said with a sigh.

"Not the time Kacie!" Alayna said.

"Oh, come on." I said. "You know me better than that." I clapped my hands and put them on Father's shoulder. It exploded, and I fell to the ground. "I don't need saving. I can do it myself." I said as I jumped up and looked at Father.

"Why aren't you running?" Alayna asked.

"I'm gonna take him down." I stated.

"Kacie, we gotta go." Alayna said.

"Don't do it." Al said.

"I'm fighting too." Ed said as he stood next to me.

"But you can't transmute." I said. "Ed, don't do this. I'll be fine."

"I'm not letting you do this alone!" He said as he stood his ground. "I'm helping you take down this creep. We can do it together, or fail." I gave him a hug before rushing at Father.

"I thought you would be stronger." Father said as he blocked all of my attacks.

"I thought you would be less creepy, but I guess we were both wrong." I said as I landed one across his face. He skidded backwards, but it didn't do much. There was a huge flash as Father turned into a younger version of Hoenhiem.

"You give me no choice." Alayna said as she disappeared. She appeared behind Father and tried to push him to the ground. She ended up being pushed to the ground. "He's using his Philosopher's Stone as a force field."

"That's pretty weak." Edward said as he clapped his hands. A piece of Earth came out from under Father and pushed him to the ground. He got back up and advanced towards us.

"Are you frightened at all?" Father asked me.

"Nothing scares me." I said as I went to attack him. He grabbed my ankle and threw me at a wall.

"Not even now?" He asked as I got up. I smirked as wiped the blood off of my face.

"Not now or ever." I told him. I ran towards him over and over, just getting pushed to the ground every time.

"Why do you keep attacking me if you know you're going to get hurt?" He asked.

"Because I know I can beat you." I said with a smirk.

"You humans never fail to amuse me." He said with an evil grin. He used alchemy to bring us above ground. "And to make sure none of you stop me." He used alchemy to activate a huge circle. Everything went dead silent.

"What just happened."

"I took all of their souls." Father said. "It looks like no one's going to being helping you out. Besides, I can kill you now." He said as he walked towards me. "I'll just use these souls to make a Philosopher's Stone so that I can-"

At that point, my anger burst. I lifted up a fist, and it started to crackle with energy. I punched him in the fist, and knocked him over. I panted and smiled once I saw I had hacked off part of his head. "Is he dead?" I asked.

"Not quite." He said as he landed made a knife using alchemy. Before I knew what was happening, he stuck it in my stomach. I coughed before falling over backwards.

"KACIE!" Edward yelled as he took my hand. "Don't die." He said as tears dripped down his face. I lifted a hand up and stopped a tear.

"Don't cry." I said in a slurred voice. "Edward, I love you." I said. "And... those... golden... eyes..." I said before closing my eyes.

_When I opened them, I was in front of Truth. "I was supposed to die, wasn't I?" I asked it._

_ "Not really." He said with a worried tone. "You were supposed to live! Something's gonna go wrong now..." I just sighed and sat down. I accepted my fate, even if it wasn't what was supposed to happen._

Edward's POV

"Don't die." I said. "You can't be dead!" I said as I looked at Kacie's body. She was smiling for some reason. Her skin was pale, her hair was matted with dried blood, and her blue eyes were dull. I kissed her cheek before bringing her body away from where we were fighting.

"Edward..." Alayna said. She was also crying. I was surprised she was still calm. "Let me kill him." Looks like a spoke too soon. "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she landed a hit in Father's stomach.

Her hand was ablaze with blue fire when she hit him. She hit him so hard, that the punch went through him. Blood poured out of the wound as she took her hand out. Before it became deadly, it healed. He was still dead though. Screams erupted from his body as he was pulled into himself.

"The souls are rejecting him." I muttered as he disappeared. Once he was gone, the bustle returned to Central as if nothing had ever happened.

That was it. Alayna snapped. She let out a scream as she fell to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she cried out. "Why Kacie?! Why were you so careless?!" She said. Al went over to calm her down. We were in front of Central, and we were making a scene.

"What's going on Fullmetal?" A familiar voice said as he walked over to me. "I heard Alayna scream and then I..." He trailed off once he realized Al had his body back, and Alayna was a human. "Where's Sapphire?" The mention of her name made tears roll down all of our faces. Mustang grabbed my by the collar. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's dead." I said as I pointed to the body. He let go of me and I think I saw a tear roll down his face.

"Edward, you alchemy. Save her." Alayna said as she dragged me to the body. She made a familiar circle in the ground.

"Alayna, people don't come back from the dead." I said with a pained tone.

"Give Truth your alchemy." She told me. "It worked in the show, so you might as well give it a try." She said it with a small smile.

"Wait, what?" I asked. She glared and pointed at the circle. "Alright." I said as I activated the circle.

_"Now this is going better than I expected." Truth said as I stood in front of him. "You're here for Kacie, right?" I nodded. "What're you giving up?"_

_ "Take my alchemy." I said with a smirk. "I can live without it. Even with alchemy, I couldn't save one girl. All we are is human, and alchemy won't change that."_

_ "There you go! You've won!" Truth said as my gate disappeared. "The back exit's over there." He said as Kacie appeared where my gate used to be._

_ "I told you I wouldn't die that easily." She said as she grabbed my hand. I smiled and walked out of the gate._

_One Week Later_

Kacie was sound asleep on my back as we made our way to Winry's. We had to wait one week before we could leave because of our injuries. Once we got on the train, Kacie had fallen asleep, and I decided not to wake her up. It had been a long year, and she deserved it. She was the reason the world was still here.

I knocked on the door to Winry's place, and that woke Kacie up. "I'M HERE!" She said as she hopped off of my back.

"Hello?" Winry asked as she opened the door. Her eyes widened before she jumped over and hugged the four of us.

"C'mon Winry," Kacie said. "Don't cry." Winry smiled and got off of us. We dusted ourselves' off, and stood up. "I'm glad to see you."

_Four Years Later_

_No POV_

Kacie, Winry, and Alayna sat in the the kitchen talking. Kacie was holding her newborn Alisha in her arms. She and Edward had gotten married and started a family. Alayna and Alphonse were only engaged, and Winry and her boyfriend Kain had only been going out for a year now.

"Do you think we should tell the boys that it's time for lunch?" Alayna asked.

"I'll go." Winry said with a smile. She made her way outside and looked at the roof. "HEY BOYS!" She called up. "IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

The boys stood up as she made her way back in. "So Ed," Kain said. "What's it like having a daughter?" Ed smiled.

"It's the best thing that ever happened to me." He answered. "Besides Kacie. But having a daughter, at times it can be overwhelming, but in the end, it's all worth it."

"I'm glad that I'm going to marry Alayna soon." Al said. "She's changed my whole life."

"One month left." Ed said as he patted his brother on the back.

"I feel so left out right now." Kain stated.

"Don't worry Kain, we're all a family now." Ed told him with a smile. They made their way into the house, where the girls were sitting. Alisha's golden eyes lit up when she saw her father.

"How's the roof doing?" Kacie asked.

"A little better than before." Kain answered with a small smile.

"Well hello Awisha!" Ed said as he picked the small girl up. She had her mother's smile, which he loved. Alisha giggled and smiled. "Are you ready for lunch?" The small girl nodded as Ed put her in her highchair.

"You're a pretty good father Brother." Alphonse said.

"The best." Kacie said as she quickly kissed her husband. He sat down next to her as they started to eat their food.

Finally the world was safe from Father. Kacie and Alayna's dreams of marrying the Elric brothers came true. Edward and Alphonse's wishes of happiness also became reality. Winry found a boy who really loved her. They were all a happy family, and that's all they ever wanted.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I know that Kain Fuery is 20 in the show. In this he was 17 when all of the big stuff was going on, okay? But, this is my last author's note for Fullmetal Rain. For those of you who care, I'm writing a side story with my best friend The Rogue Alchemist ( u/4270189/The-Rogue-Alchemist) about the charater Serenity and Envy. That will be put up whenever. But, thank you to all of yous who favorited, followed, and reviewed on this story. You are the reason that I write. But please, review on this, and check out all of my other stories too. Thanks for reading my story, and buh byes!**

**3 3 3s to you all,**

**Kacie**


End file.
